Heavy PMS
by emeralda violeta
Summary: what happens when bella has her period? these are very slight exaggerations of my own behavior during my own time from bella's stand point. i really get like this myself. she's a complete emotional monster to everyone. read and review. its really funny.
1. Chapter 1

Heavy PMS

Heavy PMS

I woke up and rolled over se kiss Edward good morning but he wasn't in my bed next to me. I looked over and saw him standing as far away from me as possible. He had a disgusted look on his face.

"What's wrong? Are you ok, Edward?" I asked him.

"I don't know how to tell you this. I think you should go to the bathroom and find out for yourself." He replied.

I was confused but I did what he asked me to do. I had a spot of blood in my underwear and I knew that the next few days would be hell. I rushed back to my room to get a change of clothes and a pad. I took my shower and placed the pad in my underwear before pulling them on. I dressed in the bathroom then walked back to my room. Edward was still in the corner but I walked out now and kissed me.

"That's better. Now lets go down stairs so you can eat and we can go over to the house." He said. I tended to avoid him when I had my period for obvious reasons. I've always been heavy and my period is worse for me than most girls. I get sick, I mean really sick. It's so painful for me that I throw up.

"Edward, I'm not going to be in the mood to do much today. I know you really haven't been around too many women who do this. It's no picnic. I get moody and sick. I feel like hell for the first two days. I love you and that's why I don't want to put you though this. Cant you just go hunting and let me stay here by myself today?" I begged him.

"I'm not going to leave you while you are in pain. I'm not going to leave your side as long as you are like this. I love you too much to let you suffer alone." He told me and I was touched by his devotion but more annoyed that he wanted to suffer with me I didn't see a reason why we both had to be miserable.

"Just leave me alone, Edward. Go away!" I shouted at him.

He wasn't going to go away. He grabbed me and carried me out to his waiting car. I struggled against him but he was a lot stronger. Edward ignored my protests and my attempts to hurt him. I was in a bad mood as he carried me into his house. Jasper and Emmett were in the living room, watching TV when we came in. I was still kicking and screaming as he put me on the couch in between them. They were meant to hold me there. I punched both of them and aimed an unsuccessful kick at Edward. I was that mad to want to hurt them.

"Bella, calm down, sweetheart. Its ok. Stop fighting us." Edward said. I looked around at the guys' faces. I saw the concern on all of they're faces for me. I stopped fighting but my mood turned sulky.

"I'm hungry. Oh, that hurt," I had twisted wrong as I settled down and felt a sharp pain in my lower back. The cramps had started now. Edward saw the pain on my face and nodded at Jasper and Emmett. They got up and Edward came to sit next to me. It was starting to hurt really badly. I was crying from the pain when Alice and Jasper came back in with chocolates and hot soup. Edward was rubbing my back and singing my lullaby. I smelled the food and ran to the bathroom. I spent five minutes on the floor of the bathroom next to the toilet before I could get back up.

"Edward, I need Midol and a heating pad, now! Take me upstairs. I need to lay down." I said to him when I opened the bathroom and saw him obediently waiting for me to come out. He took me upstairs and laid me on the bed. I put my head on one of the pillows and pulled the other between my legs. He didn't join me on the bed. He just watched me from the couch.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Please stay with me. I need you." I told him. He immediately crossed the room and lay down next to me.

He rubbed my lower back as he said, "I understand. Its ok, Alice went to get what you asked for. Here, eat some chocolate." He gave me the chocolates that Jasper bought me. I realized then how hungry I was. I started eating them. He took them away after I ate half of them and gave me the soup. I ate all of it. Edward had his cell phone out now and was talking very fast. I was annoyed again because I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"I hate it when you do that. You talk so fast that I cant understand you. It makes me feel like I'm being left out and it irritates me." I grumbled at him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just called Emmett and told him to get you some more to eat. I won't talk that fast around you anymore, promise." He said to me.

"Do you have everyone running errands for you? I don't need to be waited on hand and foot. I just need you and this bed." I told him. I rolled over and started kissing him. I was determined to do something for myself now. I got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to stay in bed." Edward asked me, getting up too.

" I'm going downstairs to get a drink of water and find something to eat. I don't need or want things brought to me." I shouted at him. He followed me down the stairs to the kitchen. I got what I wanted and no one argued with me except Emmett. I wanted to watch TV and he was already there. He was watching some obnoxious show that I hated. I asked him to change the channel but he wouldn't.

"Emmett, please. I don't feel good and I don't want to watch this," I whined at him.

"Not my problem. I'm not going to drop what I'm doing just because you are PMSing. You can't order me around like you do with Edward and Alice. Tough it out or go back upstairs." Emmett was being mean to me but really, that was just how Emmett was. It wouldn't have bothered me as much if I felt better but now I was angry.

"Emmett, you are the biggest jerk I have ever met. Change the channel, now," I screamed at him furiously. I half expected the rest of the family to show up but they didn't. This wasn't my first rant of fury today and now they were ignoring my yelling.

"Nope, not happening and not working." He said without taking his eyes off the TV. I stormed up the stairs and threw myself on the bed in Edward's room. I was crying into a pillow. It had been very similar to that all day as usual. I was up, down, sick, happy, crazy, and everything in between. I didn't want to go back to my house and suffer so I stayed at Edward's under the pretense of a sleepover with Alice. I made sure to stay away from jasper because I knew that he could feel my hair wire emotions and feel my pain just as intensely as I could. I felt bad for him so I stayed in Edward's room most of the day. I was a wreck and I knew that I was wearing everyone thin. They were getting irritated at me. I was intense on the first day. My moods were unpredictable and changed at random. I finally fell asleep after yelling at Edward and cried myself to sleep. As I drifted into unconscious, despite my behavior and mean words, I felt Edward wrap his arm around me. The first day was over.


	2. Nighttime Agony

Chapter Two: Nighttime agony

I didn't stay asleep for long. The Midol I took after dinner had now worn off and the cramps were coming in stabbing pains. I whimpered at each of them and Edward rubbed my back. I was starting to feel sick with pain again. I jerked out of Edward's arms and ran for the nearest bathroom. I just made it to the toilet and slammed the door when I emptied the contents of my stomach. I was grateful that I actually made it in the toilet. It wasn't pleasant and it hurt. I started crying and I was shaking so bad that I couldn't stand. I lay on the floor, sobbing when Edward came in to check on me. The pain racked though my body again and this time, I screamed.

"Oh, god! It hurts, Edward, it hurts. I will definitely not miss this. Oh, help me, it hurts." I moaned so loudly, I was sure that the rest of the family could hear me. Edward grabbed a towel and wiped my face. He sat on the floor and pulled me into his lap. I was still sobbing and shaking but into his chest now. He took my chin in one hand, put new Midol on my tongue, and tilted a glass of water into my mouth. I swallowed them then sucked down the rest of the water. My mouth was dry from crying so I mouthed 'more' at him. Edward pulled us both up, refilled the glass, and handed it back to me. I drank it as he carried me back to his room. I was still in too much pain to talk. I shuddered when a new wave of pain shot though me. Edward put me back on the bed and grabbed the heating pad for me. I held it to my stomach so that he could rub my back. When this was over, I had to find a way to make it up to all of them. I fell asleep again.

I woke up not even an hour later when my subconscious alerted me to Edward's absence. I got up and went to find him. I heard his voice as I passed Carlisle's office. The door was cracked open and I could here both of them.

"Carlisle isn't there anything you can give her. She keeps crying out and her whole body shakes in pain. She's miserable and I can't stand to see her like that. Please, can't you give her some morphine or something?" Edward was asking Carlisle.

"I'm sorry, I can't give her stronger medication. You have to continue to give her regular doses of Midol. Anything stronger would damage her system. I know you want to help her but this is a natural part and she can handle it." Carlisle said, trying to put Edward at ease.

" I just wish there was something more I could do for her," Edward said, sullenly. I couldn't take hearing him so miserable. I entered the room then.

"Edward, listen to me. You have done more than necessary for me, already. I wont have you thinking that you haven't done a good job. You have done the best job anyone has ever done with me. Not even my mother did as much for me as you did. I'm fine and you are the best." I was angry with him at first for thinking he was screwing up and then I was grateful to him for what he had done. I went and kissed him. He was shocked but he didn't resist. I hadn't kissed him all day and it was heaven.

I became aware that Carlisle was standing there, extremely uncomfortable. I stepped away from Edward and took his hand. We said good night to Carlisle and went back to his room.

"Are you feeling better, then?" Edward asked me as he shut the door. I saw the concern on his face.

"I feel better thanks to the Midol. This isn't over yet though, trust me on that. You still have at least two to four days of bitchiness," I warned him. I cringed away from the idea of continuing to hurt my favorite peoples' feelings. I silently vowed to do everything they wanted and not complain about it. I would do everything Edward asked me to do, go shopping with Alice, and be especially helpful and polite to everyone else. I would do this for at least a week. I hated seeing the looks of hurt on their faces. I would try to control my emotions and my tongue. That's all I can do, TRY.


	3. Fight

Chapter Three: Fight

Chapter Three: Fight

Bella's POV

I didn't wake up again until around 9:00am. Pain woke me up again but this time it wasn't just cramps. My body hurt because I didn't have any food in my system. I had thrown up everything I had eaten yesterday and my body needed food soon. I rolled over and kissed Edward. I lay in his arms for a minute before getting up and heading to the bathroom. I took more Midol and brushed my teeth. Alice had gone to my house last night to pick up some stuff for me. I saw that, despite her disapproval of them, she had brought me my favorite, old sweats. This was not a time for fashion but for comfort. I knew that she wanted me to be as comfortable as possible. I put the sweats and walked with Edward down to the kitchen. I was clumsier than usual because my hands were shaking. I dropped two pop tarts on the floor before I finally got two into the toaster. When they were done, I burned my finger trying to get them out. I let a string of curse words fly out of my mouth. I saw the shocked and worried look on Edward's face; I hardly ever said any bad words. He didn't know that day two was fatigue day. Being fatigued from the severity of pain from the first day made me extremely irritable.

Edward got up to see my finger but I didn't want him to touch it.

"stay away from me, Edward. I don't want to be touched" I told him. This was an irrational statement because his cool fingers would feel good against the burn but I didn't want him to touch me. Emmett came into the kitchen at that moment.

"Are you still ranting? Geeze, you're a trip," he was teasing but I was already irritated.

"Leave me alone, Emmett. Don't you have something better to do than ride my ass? Go ride Rosalie's for a while." I snarled at him. He took offense to that.

"Hey, at least my mate doesn't have to keep a constant eye on me so I don't get myself killed." He yelled back.

"my mate doesn't have to elbow me in the ribs to get me to keep my mouth shut, like yours does!" I fired back at him.

"No because he would hurt you because you are a weak human." Emmett fumed.

"Yes and you are soo strong!" I said as sarcastically as I could.

"Stupid human klutz!"

"Big, knuckleheaded ass!"

"Death trap!"

"Antagonist!"

We were in each other's faces now and Emmett was snarling at me. Rosalie was there now and she and Edward stepped in between us.

"You wouldn't last a day without Edward to save your scrawny ass!" Emmett shouted.

"Ugh! You are such a jerk!" I shouted back at him

Even though Edward and Rosalie were between us, we continued to shout as if they weren't there.

"Why don't you just bite my scrawny ass then! I bet you would enjoy that!" I fumed at him, ignoring Edward's arm around me.

"Are you giving me permission? I bet you would enjoy it if I bit you, too!" Emmett yelled back.

"Oh, I don't know what Rosalie sees in you!" I spat at him.

"Funny, I was just trying to figure out what Edward sees in you. What could possibly attract him to a plain, bitchy, irritating human, like you!"

That hurt really bad; he had just voiced my insecurities. I let the tears flow as I ran up to Edward's room and slammed the door.

Edward's POV

I had never seen Bella act like that. I know that she was overly emotional, but this was just scary and I'm not easily scared. I had never heard her say more than a few curse words since I met her and now she burns her finger and lets an elaborate string of curses fly. She wouldn't let me touch her, either. Bella had never told me not to touch her; on the contrary, she was usually upset when I didn't. I was already confused when Emmett came in and made things worse. It was normal for Emmett to be an antagonist and I wasn't surprised when he started teasing Bella. Her reaction did surprise me, though. I had never seen her lash out like that. My sweet, kind, beautiful Bella started fighting ferociously with Emmett. It wasn't a physical fight; Emmett would have ripped Bella to shreds. They were yelling some pretty awful things at each other. It was scary and at the same time, sexy to see Bella that way. She was fiery and intense. It was very arousing.

Rosalie heard Emmett yelling and came to what was going on. Her thoughts were worried about only Emmett. She wasn't concerned with Bella like I was. Emmett's thoughts were focused solely on hurting Bella. His thoughts were vicious. Rosalie and I stepped in between them so that the fight didn't become physical. They kept up the verbal abuse until Emmett voiced Bella's biggest insecurity; her fear of her being inadequate for me. She was scared to death that I would think that she wasn't good enough for her and not love her anymore, despite the fact that I couldn't live without her and I didn't want to try. Those words cut across her like a whip and I could clearly see the pain in her face. As she ran up the stairs crying, I turned on Emmett.

"Was that really necessary? Bella is an emotional wreck and doesn't mean anything she says. You really hurt her feelings with that. It's her biggest insecurity and you threw it at her. Way to go, Emmett." I said to him, angrily, as I blocked his thoughts. I didn't want to hear what he was thinking or give him a chance to respond. I left the kitchen at vampire speed to go and comfort Bella.

Emmett's POV

The fight with Bella and then Edward's angry words really shook me. I wasn't expecting Bella to get so angry with me. I wasn't trying to start a fight; I was just joking at first. She brought Rosalie into it and that made me mad. I could take her insulting me but no one insults my Rose without consequences. I couldn't help myself and now I regretted it. It was Bella. Bella, the human I joked around with, Bella, my brother's soul mate. I considered her my sister now and I loved her like she was my little sister. I had hurt my sister pretty bad. I hadn't meant a word of what I said to her, not really. The image of her face just before she turned, ran out, and up the stairs now flashed in my head. Her face was full of pain; like I had slapped her but really I hadn't touched her. That image seared white-hot in my brain. I felt terrible about everything that had just happened. I looked at Rose and she nodded, knowing what I was thinking. She stayed where she was as I walked up the two flights of stairs to Edward's room. I knew that I was a jerk at a time when she needed a laugh; instead, she got a fight. I was going to do what I should have done in the first place and make it up to Bella. I took a deep, unnecessary breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Emmett" Edward's voice was still full of anger at me. I opened the door and cautiously walked in. Edward was sitting on the bed with Bella in his lap. I could hear that she was sobbing into Edward's chest. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her, rubbing her back. Edward glared at me but didn't move when he read my thoughts. I put my request into words.

"Edward, can I have a minute to talk to Bella alone, please? I just want to apologize and I don't feel comfortable with you burning a hole in me with your eyes. Please, just a minute." I begged him, my eyes pleading. Bella looked me in the eye then nodded to Edward.

"Ok, I'll be in the hall if you need me," he said with warning in his voice. He slid Bella onto the bed and left, shutting the door behind him.

"Bella, I am so sorry about what I said to you. I didn't mean a word of it and I didn't mean to hurt you. I was rude and insensitive to you and I'm sorry. I went too far and I want you to know that I am sorry, I didn't mean it, and I will do anything to make it up to you if you will forgive me. I-" she stopped me there.

"Emmett, sit down." Bella patted the spot next to her on the bed. I went and sat where she told me.

"I'm sorry too, Emmett. I let my crazy emotions get the better of me and I said some awful things to you. I didn't mean any of it either. You aren't the only one who went too far, ya know." She said as she stared into my eyes with her warm, brown eyes.

I pulled her into a hug and said, "I still feel awful that I hurt my sister's feelings. I wont do it again, I promise."

She pulled back to look at me. "Did you just call me your sister?" she sounded shocked and touched.

I grinned and replied, "yeah, I definitely love you like a sister and we got the fighting part down. As far as I'm concerned, you are my little sister."

A tear sparkled on her cheek as she smiled at me. I wiped it away with my thumb and she hugged me again before she spoke.

"Emmett, I never had any real siblings. You have no idea what it means to me that you think of me as your sister. I love you like a brother, big brother Emmett. Yes, I like that." I laughed and she joined me. I could tell that everything was great between us.


	4. Just leave, dont worry

Chapter Four: Just leave, don't worry

Emmett and I sat on the bed and laughed for a while. I was happy that Emmett and I weren't fighting anymore. He and I were closer that ever. Emmett actually called me his sister. I knew that I couldn't expect that from his sometimes wife, though. Rosalie felt the opposite for me that Emmett did. I would be shocked to death if Rosalie called me her sister anytime soon. My stomach made a sound at that moment. It hurt and I winced against the pain. Emmett put his arm around me just as Edward came back in.

"Come on, Bella. You need to eat something and take more Midol." Edward said as he started to pull me into his arms. I looked at his eyes. They were pitch black and had dark circles under them. I wondered when the last time he hunted was.

"I'm not the only one who needs to eat. Go hunt now," I said as I stroked the circles under his eyes.

"No. I'm not leaving you to suffer alone. I'm staying here with you." Edward said firmly.

"Edward, that's ridiculous. You starving yourself is not going to make me feel better. Your eyes are pitch black and you being constantly at my side is starting to really get on my nerves! Just leave, don't worry. I'm fine." I all but shouted as I wrenched out of Edward and Emmett's arms. I headed down the stairs as quickly as I could without tripping over my own feet. They were both behind me as I walked to the living room. Alice and Jasper were on the couch watching TV. When they saw us, they muted the volume.

"I want you both to take Edward out hunting. He is clearly thirsty and driving me insane!" I begged them. Before they could so much as nod, Edward was behind me.

"I told you, Bella. I'm not going anywhere!" his voice had an edge of frustration to it. I turned on him and folded my arms over my chest.

"Yes you are, Edward. You are going whether you like it or not. There is no reason why you have to be by my side the entire time or why you should suffer of thirst just to watch me." I said, angrily glaring at him. Esme was there now and she nodded her agreement.

"Bro, she's right. It's stupid of you to starve yourself just because you don't want to leave Bella. She's tough, she'll be fine. I'm going to stay here with her. Trust me, I'll take care of her. Get out of her before I force you out." Emmett said as he put his arm around my shoulders. Edward wheeled around to glare at Emmett. No one ever forced Edward to do something he didn't want to do. He was going to tear Emmett a new one and I wasn't going to have that. I brushed Emmett's hand off my shoulder and grabbed Edwards face. I pulled it around so I could look in his eyes.

"Edward, look at me. I'm fine. I trust Emmett to take care of me. Right now, you need to worry about not starving. It hurts me more to see you suffer for me than the cramps do." I kissed him sweetly after I finished speaking. I felt his resolve to stay vanish under my lips. He couldn't stand the thought of me in pain and he hated the idea of him being the one who is causing the pain.

"Ok, I will leave but I don't like it. Emmett, I'm counting on you to keep her safe and comfortable. Don't let me down. I won't be gone long." He said as I took his hand and started to walk to the door.

"Son, Jasper, Alice and I will be waiting in the garage." Esme murmured.

"Don't worry, bro. Nothing will happen to her. She is safe with me." Emmett said with a laugh as he beat Edward on the back.

"Go and have fun. I love you, Edward," I told him.

"I love you, Bella. More than I can ever say. I promise, I won't be gone long." He replied and bent down to kiss me very passionately. He was making it very difficult for me to make him leave. Before I could change my mind, I opened the door and shoved him out. It was one of the hardest things I think I've ever had to do. Before he could push back in, I slammed the door shut.


	5. Sick

Chapter Five: Sick

Chapter Five: Sick

Emmett's point of view

It was amazing. Bella actually forced Edward to leave her. She literally pushed him out the door. Bella clutched the doorknob for a second before turning and heading for the kitchen. She moved slowly and I followed her. I watched her grab the pop tarts from the toaster and put them on a plate.

Without looking away from the plate, she whispered, "Are they gone yet?"

I listened until I couldn't hear the car anymore but I didn't know if Bella wanted me to answer or not. Then she looked at me with hurt, pleading eyes. I knew she was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, they are gone and out of Forks." I told her. "Can I get you anything?"

She was extremely pale; nearly as pale as me. She was gripping the counter so hard, her knuckles were white. She was crying now so I moved to comfort her.

Bella saw me move toward her and screamed, "No, stay there!"

Her whole body started trembling and I was about to take her to the couch despite her warning when she covered her mouth with both hands and ran out of the kitchen. I heard her slam the bathroom door and throw up. I didn't know what to do. I have absolutely no experience dealing with this sort of thing. I'm not a girl and I didn't have any sisters when I was human. Vampire girls don't get periods because they cant reproduce so I was completely clueless.

Edward would kill me if he came back and found her with her head in the toilet and me standing here in the kitchen looking dumbfounded. He had said something about Bella needing more Midol and food. I found the pill bottle on the counter by the sink, shook two pills, and grabbed a glass of water. Cautiously, I opened the bathroom door. Bella was lying next to the toilet, too weak to get up. I put the seat down on the toilet and lifted Bella onto it. She wanted to fight but she was weaker than normal and I had hunted last night. I made her swallow the pills and drink the water. I took her back into the living room and laid her on the couch. Bella's skin was cold and clammy. I went to the closet under the stairs and pulled out a blanket to cover her with. After I tucked the blanket around her, I went to the kitchen and heated some soup in the microwave. Bella didn't fight me as I spooned the soup into her mouth. She didn't look good and I was worried. We weren't supposed to call Carlisle while he was at the hospital but I needed his advice. He would know exactly what do for Bella. I finished feeding Bella the soup and got up to use the phone. She needed to rest and I didn't want to disturb her sleep. I called the hospital and when a receptionist answered I asked to speak to Dr. Cullen.

"May I ask who is calling?" the woman said in a flat voice.

"Yes, this is Emmett Cullen. I need to speak to my father immediately." I told her. I was a little annoyed at the human for being so slow.

"Yes of course. Dr. Cullen, you have a phone call. It's your son, Emmett. He says its important." The receptionist said.

I heard Carlisle thank the human.

"Hello, Emmett. This had better be as important as you say it is." Carlisle said, a little agitated.

"It is. Its about Bella." I told him then explained how I was left in charge of Bella and that she wasn't doing well.

"She was on the bathroom floor crying and shaking. Her skin was cold and clammy and extremely pale." I told him.

"When was the last time she had some Midol?" Carlisle asked in a calm voice.

"About twenty minutes ago when I picked her up off of the bathroom floor. Why?" I replied.

"Do you know how long it was between the last time and the time before that?" Carlisle asked, keeping his calm voice.

"I don't know but about an hour ago. Edward said it was time for her to take another dose but she hadn't taken any until I gave it to her. I don't think she had eaten anything today either. I just fed her some soup." I replied.

He thought about this for a second before saying, "I think she will be fine. Give her another dose of Midol in two hours and make sure she eats something more than soup. Something higher in carbs and protein, preferably. Make her sleep, too. I have to get back to work now."

"Ok, thanks." I said and hung up.

I looked at Bella and was worried. I had to get my sister more food but I couldn't leave her.

"Rose" I called out. Rosalie was at my side in an instant.

"Rose, I need you to go get Bella more food. Food high in carbs and protein, ok? Please go to the store." I said to her.

"Why should I do anything for her? I haven't forgotten about how she acted to you this morning." Rose said, furiously. I sighed and looked into her eyes. She could be so stubborn sometimes. I took her by the arm and pulled her over to face Bella lying on the couch.

"Look at her, Rosie. Whether you like it or not, Bella is our sister and she needs our help. I have forgiven her for our fight earlier and now she needs both of us to take care of her. I need your help because I have no experience with this and you do. Please help me." I begged her as she watched Bella shudder in her sleep. Rose stuck out her lower lip but turned to leave anyway. I listened to her car roll down the drive way and into town. Bella continued to shudder as she slept. She was really sick.


	6. Nurse Rosalie

* * *

Chapter Six: Nurse Rosalie

Emmett's POV

After Rosalie left, I ran up the stairs to where Carlisle keeps extra medical supplies. I found a thermometer and ran back downstairs to Bella. I took her temperature with it. I wouldn't be accurate enough because she always feels warm to me. She was now running a temperature of 102 degrees Fahrenheit. That was definitely not good. Humans run a normal body temperature of 98.6 degrees. I picked her and held her to my body. Bella shivered as her burning skin touched my icy skin. It felt weird having Bella in my arms like that but I needed to cool her down. She wouldn't remember this anyway because she was now unconscious.

Bella and I always joke around with each other and are pretty close; closer than I have been with any human since I was one. I would be almost as torn up as Edward if Bella died. I mean, who would I laugh at when they do something clumsy or get a weird look on their face. No one around here was half as much fun to watch as Bella. She was always doing something funny. I would miss my sister a lot.

It didn't take long for Rose to get back with Bella's food. By that time, Bella's skin was cold and clammy again. I covered her up with a large, heavy blanket and went to the kitchen to see what Rose had bought. She was throwing a baking sheet of pizza rolls into the oven when I got there.

"Emmett, is Bella hot or cold right now?" she wanted to know. She was tearing into a box of protein bars.

"Umm, she was cold and clammy when I left her. Why?" I replied, watching her.

"Grab a washcloth and fill a bowl with warm water. I remember when I got sick like this when I was human. The warm, wet cloth always felt good. Take these, too. She ordered me as she shoved a few protein bars and a health drink into my hands. I did what she told me and went back to Bella. I dipped the cloth into the water and dabbed it on her face.

"Wake up, Bella. Its time to eat." I whispered as I gently shook her.

She barely opened her eyes as she whispered my name. Her voice was rough and dry so I decided to start her on the health drink. I lifted her head, sat down where her upper body had been, and laid her back on my lap. I opened her mouth so she could eat.

When I started to pour the drink in her mouth, she started to choke. I patted her back until she stopped coughing and croaked, "ouch". I couldn't help but chuckle as she clutched her throat.

"Come on Bella. You have to drink this," I told her. She gave me a weak nod and opened her mouth for me. This time, I barely tipped the bottle to let a smaller amount go in her mouth. She didn't have a problem this time.

When she finished the bottle, she made a face and said, "yuck". I softly chuckled and she smiled.

"Ready to eat something you have to chew?" I asked with a smile. Her reply was very funny and I knew she was feeling better if she could joke.

"Only if it tastes better than that crap."

I unwrapped a protein bar and put a small piece in her mouth. She started to chew until a grimace spread across her face.

She swallowed and said, "Emmett, what the hell are you feeding me? That tastes terrible." I couldn't taste it to see if was good or not but she obviously didn't like it.

"That was a health drink and a piece of protein bar. Its good for you." I told her.

She frowned at me and said, "well it sucks. Can't you get me some food that doesn't taste like vomit and sawdust?" even when she's sick, Bella still makes me laugh. I put her head back on the pillow as I got up.

"I'll see what I can do. Be right back." I murmured as I walked back into the kitchen. Rose was putting some pizza rolls on a plate and had cinnamon buns in the oven now.

"Wow, she's not as bad as I was but she's still a brat." Rose said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Rosie, can you lay off our sister. It isn't her fault."

She looked me with a little confusion in her eyes.

"Oh, Emmett, I wasn't being mean. I think I actually like Bella better this way than the people-pleaser she usually is. She's more interesting like this." I was about to say something but she interrupted, "Now go take these to our sister." She thrust the plate into my hands and pushed me back into the living room. I was so bewildered by what she called Bella that I couldn't argue.

"Are those pizza rolls?" Bella asked. I handed her the plate and she attacked them. Bella must have been really hungry because it only took her two minutes to finish the plate and shove it back at me.

"Are there any more?" she asked. I grabbed the plate and went back to the kitchen.

"Rosie, was I imagining things or did you call Bella our sister?" I asked Rosalie.

She smiled and said, "No, I did say that. I've been thinking and you were right. Edward loves that human and I can see that we are all happier when she is around. Yes, even me. As far as humans go, she isn't that bad I guess. Having Bella as a sister wont be so bad. I mean, its not the worst thing that could happen, anyway." I stood there, gawking at her. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my wife?" I asked her when I recovered enough from the shock to speak. It was not like Rose to get over things or say stuff like that.

She put her hand to the side of my face and said, "I am your wife. I meant what I said. I want Bella as my sister and not just a meal. I like seeing my family so happy when she is around. Bella is-"

"Emmett, where is my food?!" Bella yelled, interrupting Rose mid-sentence. Rose grabbed the rest of the pizza rolls, walked around me, and went into the living room.

I stood still for a second before following Rosalie.

Bella was watching Rose suspiciously, as she placed the plate in Bella's lap. Bella looked at me and I nodded. She seemed reassured because she didn't hesitate as she devoured the pizza rolls.

"Can I get you anything else?" rose asked as Bella finished. Bella looked up into Rose's smiling face, who was sitting on the coffee table.

"Yeah, a glass of water and oh, I don't know, an explanation would be nice." Bella snapped. " I thought you hated me what gives?" Bella looked questioningly at me.

I held up my hands and said, "hey, don't look at me. I'm just as confused as you are."

Rose turned to me and said, "Honey, can you go get Bella's water?" then she turned back to Bella and said, "I never hated you, Bella. I guess I was scared." I figured it was safe to leave them alone so I went to get Bella's water. I could still hear their conversation and Rose sounded pretty genuine. I got a glass of water and grabbed a cinnamon bun for Bella.

When I went back in, Rose was on the couch with her arm around Bella. Bella was crying as Rose apologizes for her past behavior.

"Rosalie, I would appreciate it if you didn't act like this just because I'm sick. If you plan to go back to being mean to me after this, don't be nice now. I don't want to get used to thinking you might be my friend." Bella said though her tears.

Rosalie laughed and said, "I promise not to be mean to you ever again, Bella. You are my sister now and that means that I am going to take care of you as long as you are sick are look out for you as much as I can. Being loved by someone in this family means that the entire family loves you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize you are apart of the family now." Bella wiped her tears away and smiled at Rosalie.

"Apology accepted, sis. Now, Emmett, give me that." She said as she snatched the water and cinnamon bun out of my hands. I was still a little confused by what had happened but I think everything is ok.

* * *

ok, i need oppinions. do you guys thing rosalie should be sincere about wanting bella as her sister or do you want rosalie to do something horrible to bella? give me your suggestions. i want to hear them. i cant finish writing chapter nine until i decide on this. put your thoughts about this in your reviews.

emeralda violeta


	7. No Fun!

Chapter Seven: No fun!

Emmett's POV

Bella ate and drank a lot. I don't blame her; she didn't have anything in her system. She had spent all last night throwing up and I'm sure that she was starving. She ate four cinnamon rolls and drank six glasses of water before she excused herself to the bathroom. I stood outside the door to make sure she didn't get sick again. I could smell the stale, dead blood and it made me nauseated. It was like if a human smelled a pile of rotten food. I heard the toilet flush and Bella washing her hands. She opened the door and looked at me.

"I'm going upstairs to take a nap." Bella told me with a yawn. She looked exhausted so I offered to carry her. She nodded and slumped against me. I picked her up and carried her to Edward's room. Bella was asleep before I even walked through the door. I set her down on the bed and tucked her in. I went to sit on the couch.

It didn't take long for Bella to start talking in her sleep. Edward said she did this almost every night and he was her favorite topic. He was like a god to her. Bella loves Edward a lot. Her life practically revolves around him. Bella almost literally worships the ground Edward walks on. It was funny and disturbing at the same time. Bella was pouring her feelings out for my brother to me. Of course, Bella didn't know that I was listening. She probably didn't even know that she was talking.

The only bad thought I could see Bella having of Edward was when she murmured, "vampire, new-born, marriage, Edward, stubborn ass."

I knew exactly what she was talking about. Edward refuses to turn Bella into a vampire until she marries him. Bella clearly though that Edward was being unreasonable. I understood her pretty well on this. She wanted to be a vampire so that she wouldn't have to lose Edward.

I could take care of that issue right now but I wont. Edward would be furious. Bella wants Edward to be the one to change her, and I would probably kill Bella if I tried. Three very good reasons not to attempt it.

I can't see why Bella wants Edward to be the one to change her. Carlisle offered to do it and her was going to let him but then she changed her mind. She wants Edward to be the one to change her now. Like it really matters who changes you after it's done. I guess she wants it to be Edward who does it because she loves him. I guess if I had had a choice on who changed me, I would have chose Rosalie to do it.

It has been nearly two hours now since Edward left, now. I can't believe he's not back yet. Edward hates being away from Bella for too long. Jasper must have taken Edward to find a few mountain lions. I hope he is enjoying himself because Bella isn't having fun.

Bella is lying on his bed suffering because he refusing to turn her into a vampire. She wouldn't have to do this if she were a vampire. This part of being human is not fun. It seemed like there was a lot about being human that wasn't fun. Having to eat all the time, your body changing, crying, sleeping, and being slow: I couldn't handle it. I'm glad that I'm a vampire. Being human sounds like a major drag, especially being a human girl. Im going to make sure Bella has a lot of fun while she is still human and try to make her remaining time shorter. I don't want Bella to be human for too much longer. I know she doesn't think it is fun either. Bella isn't having fun as a human so why force her to be miserable? Bella is going to have some fun in the short time she has left as a human.


	8. Phone call

Chapter Eight: Phone Call

Emmett's POV

Bella was still out like a light and now it was three hours since the others had left. I don't mind watching Bella but it was kind of boring. Bella was a lot more fun when she was awake and not sick. I watched as Rose silently came in and sat down next to be on Edward's couch. I wrapped my arm around her but kept my attention on Bella.

"Wow. She must have been really tired. Although, I guess fatigue, fever, and spending most of the night with your head in the toilet will do that to you." Rose whispered.

There was no way Bella would be able to hear Rose talk because it was in a volume too low for humans to hear but I still didn't want to take the chance of waking her up. Bella was finally sleeping peacefully. She wasn't making noises, talking, or moving around much anymore. Her breathing was slow and even. I put my index finger to Rose's lips to tell her to be quiet. She kissed it and took that hand in hers.

We sat there, watching Bella sleep for another ten minutes until my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Stay here with Bella. Its more than likely Edward checking in." I told Rose as I moved to the door. She nodded before I left the room.

"Hello?" I answered the phone after I closed the door.

"How is she? Have you been giving her Midol? Has she eaten? Is she still throwing up? Has she gotten any sleep?" Edward asked these and a thousand other similar questions in a really anxious voice. He was really worried about Bella but I was annoyed that he apparently thought that I didn't know what I was doing. Like I need him to tell me that humans need food and sleep. I was human once, i remember.

"Well, hello to you too. Aren't you going to ask how I am?" I teased him.

He growled and said rather agitatedly, "Just let me talk to her, Emmett!"

"I'm sorry. The person you want to speak with is currently unavailable. She is sacked out on your bed and I refuse to wake her. If you would like to leave a message for said person, press one. If you would like to have her call you when she is available, press two." I imitated an answering machine to annoy him. I heard the engine of his Volvo revv.

"I'm on my way back. You have ten minutes left with your limbs before I rip them off!" he threatened me before he hung up. I snickered. Edward was so easy to annoy when it came to Bella. I figure I had better meet him in the garage. He might tear the house apart looking for the both of us. Even though that would be entertaining, he would definitely wake Bella up and try to kill me. I was more concerned for Bella than myself. She needed the rest.

I opened the door to Edward's room and looked in. Rose was on the bed with Bella, now. Bella was still asleep and Rose had her hand pressed to Bella's forehead.

"I heard the conversation. You really shouldn't annoy Edward like that. He's stressed out enough as it is. Think about if the roles were reversed and it was me who was sick and you had left Edward and Bella here to watch me. You would definitely not think it was funny if Edward pulled the same thing on you that you just pulled on him." Rose whispered. She was right. I would be going just as crazy if the roles were reversed. Edward didn't need me making this more difficult for him.

"Yeah, ok. I'll try not to irritate him." I whispered with a sly smile. "Is she alright?"

"She still has a fever. It isn't high but it's still a problem. You should probably talk to Edward before he sees Bella. You should explain what happened today or he will think you didn't take very good care of her." Rose whispered back. She had the same idea that I had. She was definitely my perfect woman. I smiled at that thought.

"You ok to stay here with her?" I asked her. I moved to the bed to touch both of them. I brushed Bella's hair away from her face with the back of my hand.

"Sure. I'll take care of our sister. Go ahead, we'll be fine." Rose whispered back. I bent down, kissed Bella's feverish cheek, then kissed Rose's lips. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I took one last look at Bella before leaving the room. In that room were two women I loved very much but in different ways; Rose, the love of my existence and Bella, the sister I loved the best. I left them in that room to meet Edward in the garage.


	9. Edward's Return

Chapter Nine: Edward's Return

Emmett's POV

I only had to wait about ten minutes in the garage until I heard the roar of Edward's Volvo coming down the driveway. I stood in the garage, trying to keep my thoughts nonchalant. My mind was rebelling against me and it kept going back to the last image I had of Bella. She was sweating from the fever and sickly pale. Her hair was sticky and plastered to her head with sweat. I have to admit, she looked better than she had before she ate but she still didn't look good.

The Volvo sped into the garage, stopped, and the engine was cut. Edward jumped out of the driver's side immediately. His nostrils were flared, a clear sign that he had been reading my thoughts. Everything about him was tense and angry, even his now honey colored eyes. Unwillingly, the image of Bella flashed across my mind. A glimpse of pain came across Edward's face as he saw the thought but it was quickly replaced by anger.

"What did you do to her? You were supposed to take care of her and now she looks like she's on her deathbed! I'm never leaving her with anyone else ever again if this is the condition I come back to find her in. I can't believe you would do this, Emmett!" Edward yelled at me. He was furious.

"Whoa, Edward. Bella will be fine. She has a fever but other than that, nothing is wrong. She's upstairs sleeping-" I said before Edward cut me off.

"You left her alone?! Emmett, that is the most irresponsible thing you have ever done! She could hurt herself with no one to watch her. She could-" it was my turn to interrupt him.

"Yes, Edward, I left her alone. Are you crazy or do you think I'm stupid? Of course I didn't leave her alone! I know that Bella is an accident waiting to happen. Rosalie is watching her. Damn, I would never be that careless with my sister." I fumed at him. I couldn't believe that he didn't trust me to take care of Bella. I thought that I had done a pretty good job considering my inexperience with what I was doing. I care about Bella too much to let her suffer and he should know that. He was reading my thoughts now.

"I trust you, Emmett. You left Rosalie with Bella? Rosalie actually wanted to help you take care of Bella?" Edward asked. He was just as shocked as I was about Rose.

"Yeah, she did. It's hard to explain. Why don't I run through what you missed in my head for you? I'm sure you want to know about everything that happened." I said. I just noticed that from the minute Edward started yelling, Jasper had been using his power to try and keep us calm. He, Alice, and Esme were standing by, ready to pull us apart if if we started seriously fighting.

"Ok, Emmett. Give me the run-through." He said to me. Then, he turned in Jasper's direction and barked, "Jasper, knock it off! Damn it!" Edward glared at Jasper until he stopped using his power then he turned his attention back to me. I started thinking about what had happened while Edward was gone. I watched him as he saw my memories. His nostrils flared again as I thought about Bella lying on the floor of the bathroom. I didn't leave anything out, he would have known if I had. I got to Rosalie's change of mind and our conversation about Bella being our sister. Edward stood there with his mouth hanging open, clearly just as shocked as I had been. Edward recovered a little and asked me to think about that memory again. I did and then waited.

After a minute, he asked me to continue. I played through Rosalie's promise to Bella, Bella's eating frenzy, her time in the bathroom, me carrying Bella to Edward's room, her sleeping, and everything else. Edward gave a small grin as I thought about what Bella had said as she slept but he growled furiously as I thought about the silent promise I made her about her days as a human coming to a close soon. I didn't pay any attention to him as the growl ripped through his chest and moved on to Rosalie coming in, his phone call, mine and Rosalie's conversation, and finally, his arrival.

"Ok, Emmett. You did a pretty good job with Bella. Over my ashes will I let you keep that promise to her, though. Thanks for the help. Now, please everyone try not to think too much. I need to focus on Rosalie's thoughts." Edward said as he closed his eyes. I watched as he started snarling again.

"I can't believe her!" Edward roared as he shot off toward the house. I followed him. I got to Edward's room just in time to see Edward grab Rosalie and push her to the floor. Bella was awake now and she looked confused.

"What is going on? Edward, you're back!" Bella shouted. She was trying to see around Edward as he stood between her and Rose. I went to pull Rose off of the floor. What the hell did he do that for? I was angry with him now.

"You two! Outside now! Get out of here!" Edward shouted at us. I glared at him but I left anyway. I dragged Rose out with me and we went to the backyard to wait for Edward.


	10. Confrontation

A/N: I want to thank my loyal fans for sticking with me. After I wrote the ninth chapter of this story, i wasn't sure where it was heading. i want to thank amenkyoku for unknowingly giving me the idea for the next part of this story. Thanks, amenkyoku. and a big thanks to all of my loyal readers for sticking with me. i wanna list off the ones who always review after every chapter now and tell them i appreciate it: 3daygirl, hannabess,reapergirl, clemmy14, briittx xhc, amenokyoko. love you guys! keep reading and reviewing.

Emeralda Violeta

Chapter Ten: Confrontation

Edward's POV

After I told them to keep their thoughts under control, I focused on Rosalie's. I knew that she would be in my room and that helped. I closed my eyes and focused on Rosalie's thoughts.

I heard silence and then, '_I can't believe I am just sitting here watching here! I have the opportunity. Edward will be pissed but Bella will be out of her misery.'_ Rosalie was going to bite Bella and I couldn't let her do that. I was only barely aware that I was snarling.

"I can't believe her!" I thundered and ran as fast as I could to the house. I burst through the front door, nearly ripping it from its hinges, and sped up the two flights of stair. Emmett was right behind me but I barely noticed him as his mate's thoughts continued to move toward biting my mate.

'_Ok, I'm going to do it. I'm going to bite her. I can do this. Just keep your head, Rose.'_ Rosalie was giving herself a pep talk inside her head. She was preparing herself before she sank her teeth into the woman I loved. I couldn't help but think that it was me who should be me sinking my teeth into Bella's beautiful neck.

I got to my room and saw Bella, asleep on my bed, oblivious to Rosalie hovering over her, teeth bared. Rosalie was inches away from Bella's neck, ready to do it. I grabbed Rosalie and pushed her to the floor as Emmett entered. I put myself in between Rosalie and Bella, protecting the latter from the former.

'_What the hell? Oh shit, Edward, he looks pissed.'_ Rosalie was thinking. She was right, I was pissed.

'_What the hell did he do that for? Edward just knocked Rose to the floor and woke up Bella. That was totally unnecessary and really stupid. What an ass!'_ Emmett was thinking. Shit! Bella was awake.

"What is going on? Edward, you're back!" Bella shouted form behind me. Her beautiful voice held confusion, surprise and desire for me. I felt her hands on my waist. It was both a greeting and an attempt to see around me. I kept Bella behind me as Emmett walked over and pulled Rosalie to her feet. He was mad at me for knocking Rosalie to the floor and waking Bella up. I didn't want Bella to see us fighting or to know what Rosalie came close to doing to her.

"You two! Outside now! Get out of here!" I snarled at them. I didn't want either of them anywhere near Bella right now. Emmett glared angrily at me.

'_Edward is being such a jerk. I don't want to scare Bella or hurt her. He has some explaining to do, the jackass.'_ Emmett thought as he pulled Rosalie out of the room.

"Edward, what was that about? Why were you yelling at them? What is going on?" Bella questioned me. I turned to look at her and she looked slightly angry. She had that line in between her eyes she gets when she is stressed and confused. I decided to ignore her questions.

"Are you alright, Bella? How do you feel?" I asked her. My arms extended toward her but she shifted away.

"I feel annoyed, Edward. What is going on?" Bella demanded to know, folding her arms across her chest. She did look annoyed and I knew she wouldn't let this go. I sighed at her mood. I really wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her but she wouldn't have that.

"Would you like me to go find out, Love?" I asked her. "I don't even know the entire story."

"In a minute. Come here, Edward." Bella said as she started toward me, smiling now. She grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me to her. Bella kissed me passionately and I could feel my passion for her as I wrapped my arms around her. I held her close as I moved to the bed.

"I missed you, Edward. I love you." Bella whispered into my chest.

"I know. I missed you so much I couldn't stop worrying about you. I love you so much, Bella." I told her. I held her to me for a minute before Alice appeared at the door. I sat up, pulling Bella up with me.

"Edward, get your butt up off of that bed and downstairs to talk to Emmett and Rosalie. Whatever you did, go fix it. I'll stay here with Bella." Alice said to me, angrily.

'_You have them both really upset. Go deal with it' _Alice thought at me.

"Ok, ok. Don't you dare try the same thing they tried, Alice." I warned her.

'_Yeah right, Edward. Like I would really try to bite Bella. Get real, I know better than that!' _Alice screamed in her head. I nodded at her and turned back to Bella.

"Bella, love, please stay here. You should try to get some more sleep. I will be back after this is resolved. I love you." I told her and leaned in for a kiss. She spoke before I could get there.

"Edward, please don't lose your temper with them. They both did a really good job of taking care of me. I don't know what upset you but please don't be angry with them." Bella pled, holding my face in her hands. She smiled at me and I felt the grin spread across my own face. Bella was infectious with that look. I kissed her, savoring the sweet flavor of her lips.

"Ok, I'll try not to lose my temper, for you. Now, please stay here. I will be back soon." I told her as I gently squeezed her. I stood up, took one more look at her sweet face, and left the room.


	11. Explanation

Chapter Eleven: Explanation

Edward's POV

I left the house and went back outside. Carlisle was home now, he must have gotten back while I was upstairs with Bella. He was in the backyard with Esme, Jasper, and the two traitors, Emmett and Rosalie. They were all waiting for me. Jasper was controlling the situation as well as he could. I could hear everyone's thoughts and they were all anxious to see what I would do. Esme and Rosalie were now afraid to see that happen. Good, Rosalie should be scared.

"Edward, before you say anything please let me explain. Please just give me a minute before you yell at me." Rosalie begged me. I could see that she was at least remorseful for what she had tried to do. I folded my arms across my chest and nodded for her to continue.

Rosalie took a deep breath and explained, "Edward, despite what everyone thinks, I never really hated Bella. I was mostly jealous and I felt threatened by her. I guess-"

"Wait, what? Why would you be jealous or threatened by Bella?" Emmett interrupted. Rosalie looked at me to see if it was ok with me if she answered him. I nodded at her.

"I'm jealous of her because she has the opportunity to have what I never did. Bella is human. She can cry, blush, change, have babies, and die without being ripped to sheds and burned. She is willing to give all that up and I don't understand why. Emmett, I love you so much but the truth is that I would trade places with Bella in a second if I could. If I had one wish, it would be that you and I could be human again together. We could have a family and grow old together. I've always wanted to be human and have you as my loving husband and a few beautiful children with you, Emmett." Rosalie started out talking to me but as she spoke Emmett's name the first time, she turned to him. She had her hand on his cheek and he was looking upset. His thoughts were upset at least.

"Rose, if I could turn us into humans, I would. If we were humans, I could give you that child I know you really want. I know you have always wanted a family. I would do it just to make you happy. I would like to have that too, actually. I'm sorry that is impossible for us." Emmett told her. He was holding Rosalie in his arms now. I was getting annoyed as I watched Emmett lean down to kiss her.

"Ok, enough of that. Rosalie get on with your explanation." I ordered her. She twisted around in Emmett's arms to face me again.

"Oh, right, sorry. I actually do like Bella but I was a little angry with her this morning for the fight she had with Emmett. I told him that I hadn't forgiven her for it. He made me look at Bella as she got sicker and told me that whether I liked it or not, Bella is my sister and I had to help her. Emmett was right; Bella is my sister and I have to do everything I can to help her." Rosalie paused, then. She looked up at the house and I followed her gaze. Bella was standing at my window, watching us. Alice was standing behind her, trying to distract Bella from us. Rosalie smiled and waved at her and Bella smiled back, pressing her hand to the glass.

'_Don't worry, sis. I'll take care of this.'_ Rosalie thought. I had mixed emotions about that thought. I liked that Rosalie had finally accepted Bella into the family. She was the only one who hadn't accepted Bella yet. I was a little angry because Rosalie expected to get her way and force me to change Bella.

"Anyway, I'm going to do everything I can to help Bella. I can't just sit here and watch her suffer anymore. I wont let her be miserable if I can prevent it. Before you threw me to the floor, I was about to do the one thing I can do to prevent this, it's what Bella wants, it's what we all want." Rosalie said firmly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She thought that she was actually helping.

"So you were going to risk killing her? I can't believe you would do that! That was extremely thoughtless not to mention dangerous!" I thundered at her. Rosalie shrank away from my anger.

"I think Rose is right. She went about it the wrong way but she's still right about changing Bella. Edward, you of all people should want to end her suffering. You love her, right? So end this, please." Emmett begged me.

None of them understood why I didn't want to do that. It would feel like stealing Bella's soul and condemning her to hell. I didn't want to do that if I didn't have to. I would much rather have Bella stay human. There was no getting around what I had to do. She couldn't stay human and she really hated the idea of having to. I didn't want to admit it out loud right now, but I knew they were right. Bella had to become a vampire.


	12. Theory and Decision

Chapter Twelve: Theory and Decision

Edward's POV

I looked around at the five faces of my family surrounding me in the yard. They were all thinking the same thing, 'I want Bella to be changed. She is part of the family. Let's make it official.' Or at least, that was the gist of their thoughts. I was severely outnumbered and getting annoyed at them. I pinched the bridge of my nose. The pressure helped me calm down. I also had my eyes closed and was taking deep, unnecessary breathes. They let me have a moment to gather myself. Jasper was debating on whether or not he should use his power on me.

"I'm fine Jasper." I told him. I opened my eyes and looked at my family. I was listening to all of their thoughts, even Alice's. "I can hear that you all want me to change Bella. You are all tired of worrying about her and seeing her in pain because of her accidents. It isn't easy for me either, far from it. It kills me to see her in pain, to see her suffer. I love her and I can't watch it anymore either. I'm just not sure if now is the best time to change her." I told them all. Carlisle stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder. While I was talking, he had been thinking about medical stuff so I hadn't been paying close attention to his thoughts but I should have been. What he said next almost knocked me off my feet.

"You're right, Edward. Now is not the time to change her. Bella is still on her menstrual cycle. Rose, if Edward hadn't have stopped you, you would have trapped Bella in that state forever." Carlisle said. I was instantly horrified. I should have been focusing on his thoughts because now I wanted to rip Rosalie apart. Now I regretted paying more attention to her's and Emmett's thoughts than Carlisle's. My legs were about to give out now.

"What?!" the rest of us shouted at Carlisle. We all focused on him.

"Carlisle, what do you mean Bella would have been trapped in that state? Please explain." I asked him, a tinge of anxiety and fear in my voice.

"Our venom freezes a human in whatever state they are in. If Rose had succeeded in biting Bella, a perpetual menstrual cycle would accompany her into her vampire life, I'm sure. I can't be positive but I'm fairly sure it would be like that. It would not be pleasant for her." Carlisle said in his usual calm, doctor's voice.

"Wait a minute. A menstrual cycle is meant to prepare a woman's body for childbirth, right? How would that work if Bella could no longer have children?" Rosalie asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"This is only a theory but I don't think Bella would be capable of childbirth or even bleed. She would have no blood for that and her body couldn't change to accommodate a child. If my theory is correct, she would still have all the other symptoms of a menstrual cycle. Moodiness, irritability, cramps, fatigue, it would all be a part of her daily life. Bella would be trapped in that state, always in pain. Of course, this is only a theory." Carlisle explained. I couldn't stand the thought of my Bella being in constant pain. It hurt to picture her beautiful face twisted in a grimace of agony.

"Oh Edward, I am so sorry for what I almost did to Bella. If I had known about what it could do to her, I would have never even thought to do it. I would never intentionally do that to Bella, I swear. I'm so sorry. So sorry." Rose wailed at me. If she could cry, she would be sobbing in remorse and worry right now.

"I know Rose. I forgive you. It's clear that you just wanted to help. Don't worry; I'm not mad at you. I am sorry about how I acted to you and Emmett earlier. I was out of line and partially out of my head." I said what I knew she wanted to hear and made a joke at the last statement. Rose threw herself into my arms and I hugged her. She was really happy about me forgiving her and apologizing.

"Ok back to the matter at hand. When is Bella going to be changed? When will it be safe?" Emmett questioned. He really wanted Bella to be a vampire. I knew that he thought we should have changed her during the whole James ordeal. He was probably right but I wasn't willing to entertain that thought at the time. I took my arms from around Rosalie and faced Emmett.

"Bella will have a choice in this. I refuse to force her to become a vampire. If she chooses to join us, it will be after her period is over. Carlisle, how long will it take before it is safe to change her?" I said, turning to Carlisle. Emmett scoffed. In his head, he was laughing at the impossible idea of Bella not wanting to be a vampire. It was a fact that becoming a vampire was something she longed for as much as she wanted to stay with me. I ignored Emmett and focused on Carlisle.

"It would depend on how long she is on her period. I would say two weeks from now sounds right." Carlisle replied. He smiled and added, "I think it is a very good idea to give Bella a choice, son. I would do the same. If it had not been a matter of life or death, I would have given you all a choice in the matter." I knew that he was only referring to those of us he had actually created. That choice would not apply to Alice and Jasper. I nodded at him.

It was settled then. If Bella was still willing- and I had no doubt that she would be- I would change her in two weeks.


	13. Shower

Chapter Thirteen: Shower

Bella's POV

I was watching the rest of the Cullens talking in the backyard below as Alice tried to distract me. I could feel a tinge of cramp pain but I refused to turn my gaze from the confrontation below.

"Bella, everything is going to be fine. I know this for a fact." Alice said from behind me. I turned slightly to look at her. Alice was smiling widely at me. I knew that she had had a really good vision of my future if she looked like that.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked her. She grinned evilly at me.

"I think I will let Edward tell you. He wouldn't want me to steal his thunder and you would like it better if he tells you himself." Alice replied in a teasing voice. She frustrated me a lot when she kept stuff from me. I love her so I can't be too mad at her. That didn't keep me from glaring at her though.

"Fine, whatever Alice." I mumbled and turned my attention back to the scene below. Carlisle was talking now and everyone was staring at him. Edward looked really shaken. His face was set in a horrified expression. What could Carlisle have said or thought to make Edward look like that? Didn't Edward go down there to talk to Emmett and Rosalie? He had looked angry before Alice spoke and now he looked like a human who had just been punched hard in the stomach. I have never seen this exact look on Edward's face before. It looked like the face had had on at the dance studio when I had that close call with James but it was slightly different. It was agony and pain and worry but it was free of the despair it had held at the dance studio. I knew that Carlisle had been talking about me and it had not been good. Me in pain was the only thing that could possibly make Edward look like that. I had an overwhelming urge to run down there and comfort him.

"Ok, Alice. If everything is as good as you say it is, then how come Edward looks like THAT?!"I screamed and pointed at Edward. It hurt me to see Edward look like that and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Alice must have seen this because I could now feel the cold from her body. She wrapped her marble arms around me and I started sobbing into her shoulder.

" Come on, Bella. Everything is fine. Come away from the window. You don't want Edward to see you like this, do you?" Alice said in a comforting voice. I shook my head and let her drag me to the bed. I needed to calm down and I knew exactly what to do.

"Alice, can I take a shower? I really need one." I asked her.

"Sure, Bella. Let me get you a towel from the laundry and you can use the bathroom on this floor. Wait here." Alice replied before leaving the room. I was alone for a minute so I gathered more clothes and my monthly supplies before Alice came back. I followed her to the bathroom where I found shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and a body sponge in the cabinet under the sink. I turned to see that Alice was still there, watching me.

"Alice, you might want to leave now. I need to change my liner stuff." I told her in a shaky voice. It made me uncomfortable to discuss this with anyone.

She rolled her eyes at me and said, "Oh please. Period blood is definitely not food for any vampire. That is just disgusting."

"I don't understand." I told her.

"Ok, think of it this way. Take an apple. It's nice and red and ripe. That is good to eat. The blood in the veins, same thing; good to drink. When an apple goes bad and rots, it is no longer fit to eat. The blood from your period is like that bad apple, dead and rotten; no longer fit to drink. Eating a rotten apple would make you sick and the same thing for us if we drank that blood. That's nasty, reeking stuff anyway." Alice explained. I guess that made sense. It smelled bad to me, too.

"Ok, stay if you want. Just stay turned around until I get in the shower, ok." I said to her.

"Bella, I'm a girl too. You don't have anything I don't have. Stop being self conscious." She chastised me.

"It's not you seeing me. It's Edward seeing me. He would see it in your thoughts." I whispered. I could feel the heat flood my face in embarrassment.

"Oh come on Bella. This is not the first time I've seen you naked and Edward is your boyfriend, for God's sakes. You should not be self conscious with him." Alice yelled at me.

"Fine, look if you must. I don't care anymore. Enjoy your peep show. Strip me down and put me on display for all I care!" I yelled back as I started removing my clothes. I turned on the water and jumped in, not bothering to close the curtain. Alice was laughing now.

"Oh, Edward would get a kick out of that but the rest of us would be extremely uncomfortable. Save the nudity for him. Speaking of Edward, he is headed here now." Alice trilled. I started washing up. My body was covered in soap when a knock came to the door.

"Alice, let me in! I'm dismissing you." Edward shouted through the door. I quickly yanked the shower curtain closed as I heard Alice get up from the toilet she and been perching on.

"Ok, Edward." She called back and a second later, the door opened and closed again. I heard a metallic clank and peeked through the curtain. Edward had his shirt off and was now undoing his belt buckle.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, shakily. He looked up at me and smiled. Edward continued to remove his pants.

"Joining you, love. I could use a shower myself." He replied as he pulled off the remainder of his clothes. I couldn't take my eyes off of his perfect, naked body. Edward was close enough now so I grabbed him and pulled him into the shower with me. His gorgeous bronze hair turned brown as the water washed over us. I kissed him full on the lips. Edward had been away from me for more than three hours and I had missed him. He held me close to his body and it felt really nice. The water was too hot and it was scalding me. His cool body felt nice against my hot skin. With Edward holding me that close, I could feel all the plains of Edward's perfect body. He was gorgeous and all mine. Everything was absolutely fabulous.


	14. Part of the Family

Chapter Fourteen: Part of the Family

Bella's POV

We reluctantly got out of the shower and toweled off. I changed my lady stuff and pulled on my underwear. Edward was watching me, a loving smile on his face. I couldn't understand it; what I was doing was kind of gross but there was that infatuated smile.

"What?" I asked as I stood up to look at him.

"I was just thinking about what this will be like when you are a vampire, too" he replied as he took a comb and started combing his hair. Edward was still completely naked and I couldn't help staring.

"You were, really?" I asked, Shocked.

"Yes. I've been forced to think about you becoming a vampire now." He replied in a mild tone. His face was blank as I stared at him in disbelief.

"So you went outside to deal with Emmett and Rosalie and came back thinking about me becoming a vampire? How did that happen?" I questioned him. I didn't know what he went down to talk to them about but I couldn't see the connection to the vampire issue and the Emmett and Rosalie issue. Last time I checked, Edward was still stubbornly against me changing. So what was up?

"I'll explain later. Right now, I'm sure you need more Midol and food." Edward hedged. He started pulling his clothes back on now.

"Edward, what is going on?" I demanded to know. I was angry now.

"I promise that I will explain later, love. Right now, I need to take care of you. You must be in pain." Edward said in a concerned voice.

Right on cue, the pain of a cramp I had been ignoring wracked my entire body. I whimpered at the pain. Edward came and rubbed my bare back. I crumpled in his arms.

"Come on Bella. Let's get you dressed so I can get more Midol in you." Edward said as he grabbed my clean clothes. I had brought a pair of black sweatpants that were cut off at the knee and one of Edward's tee shirts with me to the bathroom. Edward helped me put my clothes on, supporting my weight. His hands lingered on my body and I blushed. He put his hand on my face and rubbed his cool thumb across my burning cheek.

"Oh, how I will miss this when you become a vampire. Your blush is lovely." Edward murmured and kissed my cheek. I turned my head so that his lips were pressed against mine. This kiss only lasted a minute, though. A severe cramp made me wince in pain. Edward pulled away and grabbed my brush. He carefully and gently brushed my hair then pulled it back into a ponytail for me.

"Do you think you can walk or do you walk me to carry you downstairs, love?" Edward asked me.

I shrugged and said, "I don't care. Do whatever you want." I knew that what he wanted was to hold me and I wanted him to. He pulled me into his arms and ran at vampire speed down the stairs. I loved the safe feeling of his arms underneath me. Most of the rest of his family had carried me before but the feeling was nothing compared to Edward. He stopped in the living room next to the couch. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were sitting on the couch and Alice was in an armchair.

"Emmett, where is Bella's Midol?" Edward asked.

Without looking from the TV, Emmett replied, "kitchen next to the sink." Edward took me into the kitchen and set me down on one the chairs around the counter. He kissed me then turned to the sink.

"Edward?" I said timidly. He was getting me a glass of water but I had something to say.

"Hmm?" he replied, focusing on getting my medicine.

"I love you, Edward." I told him in a sensual voice. He stopped what he was doing and was in front of me in an instant.

"I love you, Bella, so much." He whispered, eyes smoldering into mine. His lips crushed down on mine with intense passion. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer to me. My fingers wound into his hair. Edward's hands were on me, caressing my body. His lips were urgent on mine. It was great while it lasted. About two minutes after the kiss started, another cramp followed. I groaned in pain and pulled away.

"Oh cramp. Ouch, that hurt bad. Where is my Midol, Edward" I barely had to ask before he was out of my arms and at the sink again. He shook out the pills and brought them back to me with a glass of water. I swallowed them and drank the rest of the water. He started to apologize for not getting to them sooner but I stopped him.

"Now, Edward, where were we?" I asked him playfully as I set the glass back on the counter. His eyes smoldered again as he moved back to his earlier position and I rewrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Edward's lips and hands were urgent on me. I wound my fingers through his hair again. We kissed passionately for a minute until I felt his jaw tighten.

Edward turned his head slightly and said over his shoulder, "go away guys. Leave us alone." His voice was fierce and he wasn't talking to me. I looked over his shoulder to see who he was speaking to. All six members of his family were watching us from the doorway. They all had mixed expressions on. I decided to joke about it.

"What? Its not like you haven't seen Edward and me kiss before." My tone was playful with a tinge of exasperation. Emmett chortled.

"Guys, now is not the time to discuss THAT." Edward didn't say that as a reply to me. He seemed to be answering his family's thoughts. Now that I really looked at them, I saw that they all had their arms folded across their chests and wore determined expressions. They stood there, impatient and expectant. It reminded me that Edward promised to tell me about the scene in the backyard and explain his strange comments he made in the bathroom.

"Ok, what the hell is going on? Someone had better tell me now." I demanded. I pulled my limbs from around Edward and folded my arms across my chest. I first glared at him then at the others. I was angry.

"Damn it, guys. You couldn't have waited until tomorrow, could you? Fine, family meeting at the dining room table, now!" Edward's voice was thick with irritation as he glared at his family.

"Umm, maybe I should wait upstairs." I mumbled nervously. I didn't know if they wanted me to join them or not. I wasn't going force myself on them.

"Bella, this is a family meeting. We need the entire family and that includes you." Carlisle said firmly. Everyone nodded. Edward smiled as if he thought I was silly for having Carlisle tell me that; I should have known that I was part of the family.

"That's right. The only place you are going is to the table with the rest of us, sister." Emmett put in. I smiled at them. They were including me in the family. All of them wanted me, even Rosalie. It gave me a warm feeling to know that I belonged to them.

"Yes, you do. You belong with us. You are now the sister of Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and me. You are the daughter of Carlisle and Esme. You are Edward's mate. You might as well call yourself a Cullen because you are, Bella." Jasper said to me. I wanted to hug him. I knew he felt that because he opened his arms out to me. I immediately got out of my chair and went to hug him. The rest of the family, my family, hugged me too.

"Wow, ok. I'm really happy you all feel like that. I love you all. I've always wanted a big family and now I have it. This will be my first official family meeting. Let's go." I said. My voice was thick with emotion. My family smiled at me and we all went to the table.

AN: I'm trying to decide what my next story will be. I have a Jacob and Renesmee love story that is pretty good. My other story is for those of you who love Emmett. Don't get me wrong, I love Edward but this story idea is about what would happen if Edward and Emmett switched roles. Edward is and has always been with Rosalie. Emmett is the single one in the Cullen family and he falls for Bella. I have a poll on this. Let me know which story you want to read.

Emeralda violeta


	15. Family Meeting

Chapter Fifteen: Family Meeting

Bella's POV

I took my seat in between Edward and Alice at the table. Emmett was sitting across from me with Rosalie and Jasper on either side of him. Carlisle and Esme took the ends of the table. I waited for someone to speak. Edward did.

"Ok. Bella, you have no idea what happened since I got home from hunting. Well here it is." Edward explained what had happened in the garage with Emmett. He told me everything Emmett had gone through today with me.

"Emmett, you did a great job with me. I really appreciate it, bro." I told him during Edward's pause between Rosalie's declaration and when I fell asleep.

Emmett grinned and said, "thanks, sis. Do you mind if I tell her about my promise I made to her while she slept, do you Edward?" Emmett was looking at Edward with pleading eyes and a sheepish grin.

"Fine, she has to know anyway, I suppose." Edward growled. I looked at him for a minute then turned my gaze back to Emmett. Edward was controlling his emotions and I'm sure I looked really confused.

Emmett started where Edward left off. I cut across him when he said I was talking in my sleep.

"Damn it! What did you hear, Emmett." I tried to sound angry but my voice cracked in panic.

Emmett smiled evilly and said, "oh, nothing important, just that Edward is a god to you and you love him with everything you have. Nothing we didn't already know." He smirked and chuckled to himself. I was angry now. A side effect of my mood swings kicking up.

"Damn it, Emmett! Just shut up!" I shrieked at him.

Edward stiffened next to me as he sensed my mood and probably read Jasper's thoughts. I felt a wave of serenity and calm wash over me as Jasper said, " ok, Bella. Calm down, sis. You have had too many emotions today. Level it; you are giving me a headache. Knock off the obnoxiousness, Emmett. I can't handle my brother and sister fighting anymore. Isn't one fight a day enough?"

"Ok, Jasper. For your sake, I will try to stay calm. Just someone slap Emmett for me, please." I said and smiled in satisfaction as Alice popped Emmett in the back of the head.

"Dang it, that hurt, Alice. Great, both of my sisters are ganging up on me. There is one thing you said that is important to the explanation, ya know Bella." Emmett mumbled, irritation in his voice.

"Oh. Then just say that. Get to the point already." I told him I smiled a little at him and he returned it with a playful grin.

"Ok, then. You murmured 'vampire, newborn, marriage, Edward, stubborn ass' very clearly. The way I see it, you were dreaming about becoming a vampire and are mad at Edward for standing in your way." Emmett said lightly.

"Oh, Edward. You aren't upset about that, are you? I'm so sorry-" I began frantically but Edward put a finger to my lips to stop me.

"Love, you have no need to worry. I actually found that funny. I was angry at Emmett for what he did in response to your words." Edward said as he pulled me into his arms.

"Oh, that's a relief." I sighed. Then I remembered Emmett. I turned to him and said, "What did you do?" I had one eye on him, the other on Edward, gauging his reaction.

"I made you a promise." Emmett said simply. " You know the happy, fun-loving creature I am, right? Well, I hate seeing people, especially my family, miserable or in pain. Right now, Bella, you fall into both categories."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I am in a little pain but I'm not miserable. Right now, I'm pretty happy." I told him as I leaned into Edward to emphasize my contentment.

"Ok, rephrase. You don't like being human and you aren't having any fun as one. Am I right?" Emmett said and I nodded.

"I promise that you will be changed soon and until then, you will enjoy your remaining human life. You are going to have fun and be pampered. I promise you that." Emmett said. While he was talking, he reached across the table to take my hand in his. I couldn't let myself hope for that. Edward wouldn't allow it.

"I'm touched by the sentiment, Emmett. But I don't see how you can keep that promise right now." I moaned. He started rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand to comfort me.

"Let me explain the rest of the afternoon's events first. Try not to interrupt again." Emmett said and continued with the story.

I stared, horrified as I learned why Edward had been furious with Emmett and Rosalie when he got back. I couldn't believe it. Rose had tried to bite me.

"I was trying to help, I swear. I was trying to make you happy and give you what you want, Bella." Rose explained.

"I know. Thanks for that. I appreciate that you want to keep me that much." I told her as I smiled warmly. Then Edward continued the story.

I was surprised when he said that they were going to turn me and soon if I wanted.

"No more marriage condition?" I asked skeptically.

"No. When you are ready-" Edward started but I interrupted.

"Oh, Edward. Do it now. I'm ready now." I shouted in excitement. I jumped into his lap.

"It can not be now, Bella. There are things to take care of first. You can not become a vampire for at least two weeks." Carlisle's soothing voice rebuked me.

I turned around to stare at him and asked why. I listened in horror at his theory. It was a really good thing Edward had stopped Rose from biting me. Living with the symptoms of a period would be unbearable.

"So I have to wait two weeks to become a vampire?" I asked.

"You aren't mad at me?" Rose asked in disbelief.

" Nope, your heart was in the right place. You weren't trying to hurt me and you didn't know what would happen. I forgive you, Rose." I told her.

She stared at me blankly for a second before saying, " Wow. You just called me Rose."

"Yes. What's the big deal?" I asked, not understanding the look on her face.

" You have never called me that. Only my family calls me that because they love me. I like the way you say it." Rose said with a huge grin on her beautiful face.

"Well, you are my sister. I gotta love you even though I don't understand why you like that." I replied with my own smile. "Of all the people in this room, my voice is the least pretty."

"I love you, too Bella. You do have a pretty voice but that isn't the reason I like it. It's new, a new voice that loves me. I like having you love me enough to call me Rose." She explained.

"Oh. I like calling you Rose. My sister, Rose." I mused. We smiled at each other for a minute.

"So are you gonna join the family and become a vampire or what?" Emmett shouted.


	16. A Legal Cullen

"_So are you going to join the family and become a vampire or what? Emmett shouted._

Chapter Sixteen: A Legal Cullen

Bella's POV

I didn't have to think long about his question. The answer should have been obvious.

"Yes. I'm ready for it all." I whispered. My voice was quiet but full of confidence.

Before I could look up at them, I felt my lungs being crushed. A pair of large, strong arms held me very tightly. Emmett had bolted from around the table and was now hugging me fiercely.

"Can't breathe. Too tight." I managed to gasp. Emmett kept his hold on me until I felt myself being yanked out of his arms. Edward held me gently to his chest so that I could breathe.

"Damn it, Emmett. She still needs to breathe, you idiot." Edward hissed.

"I'm fine, Edward. He just got a little carried away. Let me go, it's ok." I said as I stared into his eyes.

"Nope. I'm keeping you right here." He pressed me closer to his chest. "Besides, I'm sure that you are still tired. It has been a long day."

That annoyed me for some reason. "Damn it, Edward. Let go. I just decided I was ready to be a Cullen and you are suffocating me. I want to go hug my future family. Don't make me decide to become a Cullen by a different route." I threatened.

Alice squealed behind me. "Oh, this is a happy day now. Bella has decided to join the family. That was one of the best visions I've had!"

I looked up into Edward's face and knew that he had seen the vision Alice had. I knew it was our immediate future because he had a wide grin on his face.

"I'm confused. I thought you already had joined the family. We aren't your 'future' family. You already are a Cullen." Emmett said, staring at me. I noticed that we were all on our feet now.

" Let me explain. You all consider me part of the family but it isn't official. I want to be a legal Cullen." I told them.

It was Esme who questioned my statement. " I'm afraid that I'm not following you, dear. A legal Cullen? You want Carlisle and I to adopt you?"

"No Esme, not adoption. My birth parents are still alive and able to take care of me and I'm too old to be adopted." I looked at each of their lovely faces. None of them, except Edward and Alice, had any idea what I was talking about. " Edward, help me out."

Edward removed his arms from around me and moved to kneel in front of me. He had a huge smile on his face and I smiled back. He took my hands in his and kissed them.

" My beautiful, sweet Bella. You have made me very happy today. I love you so much. Even though I know the answer to the question I am about to ask, I have to hear you say it. Bella, my love, will you marry me?" Edward asked so perfectly.

"Yes" was all I managed to say before Edward's lips were on mine. He picked me up and spun me around in his arms. I could hear the family calling out congratulations but it was all muddled in my head. When Edward finally set me down, my head was swimming.

And then I collapsed.

A/N: sorry for the cliffhanger guys. It builds the suspense. I'll add the next chapter as soon as I can and then you will find out why Bella collapsed. This should be good. If you have suggestions, I'm all ears so let me know. Love you guys; please don't hate me for the cliff.

emeralda violeta


	17. Oh My God! Bella!

Chapter Seventeen: Oh My God! Bella!

Edward's POV

I had a feeling when Bella said that she was 'ready for it all' that she meant more than just being ready for my world. She was finally ready to be my wife. I was furious at Emmett for nearly crushing Bella. I pulled her away from him but she asked me to let her go. I told her no and pressed her closer to my chest. I knew that as soon as I let her go, the others would crowd around her. She looked especially fragile right now and I didn't want her to get hurt. I couldn't let them take her away from me either. Then she threatened me by saying that if I didn't let her see her future family, she would find a different route to becoming a Cullen. I knew that she was really threatening to have Carlisle change her and she meant it.

Alice had a vision right after Bella said that. I saw in her mind that she was seeing a very near future. If nothing changed, in a month or so, Bella will be my wife. Through Alice, I saw a small wedding in our backyard. Bella looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress and she was smiling widely at me.

I heard Alice squeal about her vision but my eyes were on my soon to be wife. I had a huge smile on my face when Bella looked up at me. She was smiling too and somehow I could tell that we both knew what Alice's vision was.

I was only half listening as Emmett asked Bella to explain some things to him. In Emmett's mind, Bella was already a Cullen. It confused him that she said that we were her future family. Subtlety isn't really Emmett's strong suit.

I listened to the sound of Bella's sweet voice as she explained about wanting to be a legal Cullen. I laughed silently in my head when Esme asked Bella if she wanted her and Carlisle to adopt Bella. They didn't know that Bella was ready to be my wife but I did and it made me ecstatic. I was finally going to have a permanent hold on my beautiful Bella. I continued to stare lovingly at the one thing in this world I couldn't and wouldn't live without.

I knew exactly what Bella meant when she asked me to help her out and I didn't hesitate. I let go of her and moved to kneel in front of the woman I love more than my own life. I took her warm hands in mine and asked her to marry me.

I only let her say the one word before I silenced Bella with a kiss. I was so elated by our engagement that I let my control slip slightly. I picked her up, still kissing her, and spun her around with me. I could feel only immense joy. I set her back on her feet and opened my mouth to tell her that I love her. The words caught in my throat as I took in her appearance.

She was extremely pale, paler than a vampire, even for her. Not even a second later, she looked green and nauseous. I was worried she would throw up again. Worrying about Bella getting sick proved to be a wasted effort. In the next second, she lost all color in her skin, swayed a little, and then collapsed. I immediately caught her. I was thankful that my reflexes were working because I could barely think as my family's thoughts assaulted mine. 'Oh my god!' 'What the hell happened?' 'Oh no, Bella!' 'Bella, no!'

"Oh my god. Bella, love!" I shouted when her head lolled against my arm and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Carlisle, what the hell happened to her?" I shouted at him.

My family was a rush of action. Carlisle started shouting orders as I watched my unconscious fiancée. I couldn't concentrate on anything else.

"I don't know what happened to her. It appears to be a combination of fatigue, stress, and lack of nutrients. I can't be sure if I don't run some tests." Carlisle said as he examined her. 'I want to take her to the hospital. I can treat her more effectively there.' He added in his head. His thoughts were subtly colored with panic and worry for Bella.

"Fine, then let's go. Get to the cars; we are taking her to the hospital." I shouted at them.

"Jasper, Alice you better come with Edward and me in his Volvo. The rest of you, take my Mercedes and follow us." Carlisle ordered them.

We all rushed to the cars, Bella in my arms. Jasper got in the backseat and held Bella as I got in with them. Jasper was trying to keep us calm and wake Bella up with his power but it wasn't working well. Alice got into the passenger's seat and Carlisle was behind the wheel. He floored it when we were all in and took off in the direction of the hospital. Bella's breathing was shallow, her heartbeat slightly irregular. She wasn't looking good but she had definitely looked far worse. I was extremely worried about her; we all were. Oh god, Bella! Don't leave me now!


	18. Hospital

Chapter Eighteen: Hospital

Carlisle's POV

I drove as fast as I dared to the hospital. Bella had really scared me when she suddenly collapsed. I couldn't be sure why that had happened and I wouldn't be until I got her to the hospital. I had to run tests to determine the cause of her current state. We finally got to the hospital and I swung around to the emergency entrance.

"Alice, park the car. Edward and I will take care of Bella." I told her as I got out of the car. I went around, opened the back door and pulled my unconscious daughter from the car. Edward was right on my heels as I ran at human speed through the hospital doors.

"Dr. Cullen?" the woman at the desk called after us.

"Not now, Janet. I have to get Bella into special care." I yelled back at her. Normally, I wouldn't be so callous but it was no ordinary human I was rushing to save. This was Bella, my newest and already very much loved daughter.

I took Bella to a private operating room and started examining her. First, I took a few vials of her blood and sent it to the lab. Her vitals were low so I hooked her up to an IV drip. Edward paced behind me the entire time I worked. He abruptly stopped pacing just before I finished my examination.

"Bella will be awake in a minute. Carlisle, will you step outside so I can have a moment alone with Bella?" Edward requested. I understood why he wanted to be alone with her when she woke up. Obviously, Edward's proposal did not go over as he had planned. I couldn't help but feel bad for my son. He asked the woman he loves more than his own life to marry his and not for the first time to marry him. She finally accepts his proposal and the next thing he knows, she faints and has to be rushed to the hospital. My poor son.

"Of course, son. The others are probably waiting for an update and I need to go to the Lab." I told him.

"Yes they are. Don't worry about me, dad. Just worry about Bella. She's the one who needs you to take care of her. Thank you very much for keeping her alive." Edward both answered my words and my thoughts.

"She is my daughter. I love her and would do anything in my power to save her life. I'll leave you two alone now." I patted Edward's shoulder and left the room.

The others were waiting outside the door looking anxious and expectant. They were all so worried about Bella. Esme looked like she would be crying if she could. My sweet wife was the most loving, caring person I had ever met. She loves Bella almost as most as Edward does but in a different way. If Esme and I were able to have a daughter of our own, I would want her to be exactly like Bella and so would Esme.

"How is she, dear?" Esme asked me in a pained voice. I went to wrap my arms around her, to comfort her.

"Don't worry, honey. Bella will be just fine. She will have to be put on bed rest for a few days and some vitamin supplements. Give Edward a few minutes alone with her before you go in. Our daughter has already regained some of her color. Bella will live through this, I have no doubt about that." I reassured my wife.

Esme looked relieved as she smiled at me. She frowned in the next second but I didn't have long to wonder why.

"We have a small problem, Carlisle. Charlie called to check up on Bella while we were headed here. None of us could manage to lie well enough under the stress. He suspects something. He knows that something is wrong." She looked worried again.

I sighed. "Is he still at his house?"

"I think so." Esme said at the same time Alice said: "he will be there when you call."

I nodded. Alice's visions were so reliable and a useful tool. She made life so much easier.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello Charlie. I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you about Bella. Can you come to the hospital now?"


	19. Staying In The Present

Chapter Nineteen: Staying In The Present

Edward's POV

I tried to get a hold on myself as Carlisle took blood samples from Bella and hooked her up to an IV drip. I had to admit, I was going a little crazy worrying about her. That is why I am the only one besides Carlisle that was allowed to stay in the room with Bella. I probably would have torn someone's arm off if they tried to separate me from her. I couldn't leave her and no one could or would dare to force me to. The others were waiting just outside the door. They were all on edge and extremely worried. I paced anxiously as Carlisle worked on Bella. I was trying to focus on his thoughts but I couldn't.

Just before Carlisle was done running tests on Bella, Alice had a vision of Bella waking up in two minutes. I had to be alone with her when she did. There were some answers that I desperately needed from her. Also, I needed to be able to kiss her and tell her I love her without witnesses. Bella would want it that way, too.

"Bella will be awake in a minute." I murmured. "Carlisle, will you step outside so I can have a moment alone with Bella." I requested of him. I knew he understood. He was thinking of my ill-fated proposal to Bella. He felt bad for me but I would be ok. He needed to focus on Bella and forget about me. If Bella survived, then so would I.

"Of course, son. The others are probably waiting for an update and I need to go to the Lab." He told me. I could hear the thoughts of the others outside.

'My daughter, my beloved daughter. Dearest Bella, she has to live. For Edward, for all of us.' Esme was wailing in her head.

'When will we hear anything? This is driving me nuts, waiting to hear about our sister!' Emmett shouted in his head.

"Yes they are. Don't worry about me, dad. Just worry about Bella. She's the one who needs you to take care of her. Thank you very much for keeping her alive." No need to say that I owe him my very existence to him because he kept her alive. I owed him so much.

"She is my daughter. I love her and would do anything in my power to save her life. I'll leave you two alone now." His words were sincere. Carlisle meant every word he spoke. We all love Bella like family. I was pleased that the girl I love fit so easily into my family. He patted my shoulder as he walked past me and out of the room.

I turned back to face the bed, to see her. She looked better than she did before. The green undertone of her flawless pale skin was gone, her breathing and heartbeat regular again. What would I say to her? I needed to know if she was really ready. What if it was just hormones that made her say yes to me? I would give almost anything to hear her thoughts right now! I could still hear Alice outside searching the future. The wedding was still on.

I could see so clearly the perfect, small wedding. Bella, in a gorgeous white dress, looking more beautiful and happy than I had ever seen her. We were surrounded by a small group of family and close friends. She was finally my wife and soon would be indestructible so I would never lose her.

I had never wanted anything so much in my entire existence. It was there within my reach. I just had to grab it and hold on.

Focus, Edward! I shouted in my head. What mattered now was Bella. I had to live in the present. It did me no good to dwell on the past or wish for that vision of the future. Bella would be awake very soon and that was all that mattered.

I went to sit in the chair beside Bella's bed. Ever so lightly, I touched her face. I couldn't help thinking about what her face will feel like when she's a vampire. She has always been the most beautiful thing to me but she would be even more beautiful after her change…

No, stop it, Edward! Focus, be in the present! Bella is waiting.

"Bella, love, can you hear me?" I whispered into her ear. "Bella, please."

She groaned and moved her head toward me. I could feel the heat from her body and I longed to kiss her. Damn it, Edward! Don't let yourself be distracted!

"Bella, can you hear me, sweetheart?" I tried again.

"Edward?" she mumbled. Her eyes were still closed but she was conscious.

A/N: sorry it took so long to update this story. I got writers block and then I had to write a paper for English. Bella is awake in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Review if you feel like it.

emeralda violeta


	20. Waking To The Future

Chapter Twenty: Waking To The Future

Bella's POV

The first thing I was aware of was the black exhaustion. Then I felt his cool fingers against my face. His cool breath tickled my cheek before I smelled his sweet scent. He said something but my head was still muddled and I couldn't comprehend it. I groaned and leaned my head closer to the most perfect sound in the world; his beautiful, melodious voice.

Everything was coming in clearer now but I still couldn't open my eyes. I could hear a soft beeping that kept time with my heart. The bed I was on was hard and uncomfortable with itchy sheets. Where was I?

"Bella, can you hear me, sweetheart?" Edward's voice called to me. The velvet of it was marred by worry.

"Edward?" I mumbled. I still couldn't figure out how to open my eyes. The exhaustion of my recent fainting spell still weighed on my eyelids.

I heard him exhale in relief; it was obvious he knew I was awake. I felt his lips brush against my cheek so I turned my head, searching with my lips for his. He didn't hesitate or pull away when my lips finally found what they were looking for. He kissed me passionately for a minute until we both heard a rapid beeping and he moved away from me, chuckling.

"I should be more careful with you. I've been too careless today than I ever intended to be while you are still human. I should have never left you. If I took better care of you, you wouldn't be here." He said with dark humor.

"Don't be silly," I mumbled.

Finally my eyes opened and I found his glorious face. He was so close that I considered pressing my lips to his again but his expression and the beeping was driving me crazy. I realized that it was running the same rhythm as my misbehaving heart so I tried to slow it. I became aware of the tubes and wires stuck in me. Everything clicked then and I was aware of where I was. This new information irritated me.

"Edward, why the hell am I in the hospital? What happened?" I asked as I glared at the IV in my arm. I hate hospitals and I kept ending up in them. It was infuriating to be in a place I can't stand constantly. It was like I couldn't go a week without a visit here. Edward's tone diffused that rage.

"You can't imagine how good it is to hear your voice, love. I was afraid I was going to lose you. Again. When you passed out, I went berserk." Edward's voice was filled with relief. I must have really scared him. I was instantly angry with myself for fainting but it quickly subsided. He was more important and I was compelled to reassure him.

I stared into his eyes and pressed my hand to the side of his perfect face. "I'm not going anywhere. I am yours forever." The conviction resounded in every word.

He smiled and placed his hand over mine to keep it there. "I promise that as soon as you are well enough, I will make you a vampire. I can't lose you. I'm not strong enough to live without you and I don't want to try again."

I remembered the scene at the house before it went black and I woke up here. "Is that before or after the wedding?"

"You remember my proposal? You still want the wedding?" he questioned me. How odd for him to doubt me like that.

"Did you think I would change my mind?" I asked him but didn't let him answer. "I remember you proposal and my answer is still a firm and confident yes." I smiled as he took my hand from his face and kissed it. There was no doubt in his jeweled eyes as he beamed at me. There was only pure bliss and love between us.

"Alice will be thrilled. She's dreamed of planning our wedding since the first vision of us being together. I myself could not be happier." I was sure that we were finally equally matched on our feeling toward our marriage. I wanted it now just as much as he did.

He bent down to kiss me. Again, the heart monitor was sporadic. He pulled away but not before one last kiss on my throat.

"Better not push your health, love. You are still sick, after all." Edward murmured as he stared at the monitor to my heart.

I nodded and went back to the earlier topic. "Tell me about the wedding Alice saw. Our wedding, I mean." I liked the sound of the words.

Edward chuckled as he returned his gaze back to me. "Alice isn't happy about it. She wants a huge, grand wedding with the entire town in attendance. Some big, expensive production with flowers everywhere, fancy outfits, crystal glasses, and perhaps a horse-drawn carriage involved." He paused as he took in my expression. His words painted a horrifying picture. I absolutely refuse to have a wedding like that. Alice should know me better than that. "That is what Alice wants but not what she saw, love." Edward added quickly.

"I don't care what she wants! No big, elaborate weddings!" I shouted, furious that Alice would even consider something so ridiculous. Didn't she know me at all?

"Love, please. I know the kind of wedding you want and you are going to get it. A small, intimate wedding is what Alice saw. Nothing too fancy. A simple wedding with close friends and family is in our near future. Don't worry, sweetheart. That future is set in stone." Edward reassured me.

I sighed in relief before smiling up at him. "Tell me more about our wedding. I want to hear my fiancé describe it." I insisted, enjoying the sound of the word 'fiancé' as I said it. It felt right and I wondered why I was so averse to the whole subject before.

Edward's smile grew bigger. He liked his new title; that was for sure. He was about to speak when he suddenly cocked his head to the side and his eyes narrowed in concentration. I recognized that look instantly; he was listening to someone's thoughts very closely. I waited patiently for him to speak again.

"I would love to continue the subject of our upcoming marriage but Charlie is here. I don't think he should know yet. Too much stress from you being sick as it is for him, wouldn't you agree?" he sighed. I grew panicky as he spoke. So many questions filled my head. I had to protect Charlie from this.

"What? Charlie's here? What does he know? What will he say when he sees you? You aren't supposed to be home, are you? What do we tell him?" my voice was panicked and growing higher with each new question.

"Bella, calm down. Charlie doesn't know why you are here yet. There isn't any time to explain. He wants to see you right now. Lie back and don't panic. Everything will be fine." Edward's voice was soothing as I did what he said.

I thought of what I would say to my father as I waited for him to come in. I could hear him on the other side of the door. He sounded worried and angry. It was obvious that he was arguing with Esme and the rest of my family. They were trying to keep him out and he demanded to see me. Finally, after he pulled the 'parental authority' bit, they agreed to let him in. here we go. This should be fun.


	21. Where Does That Leave Me?

Chapter Twenty-One: Where Does That Leave Me?

Bella's POV

Charlie barreled through the door not even a minute after I heard his voice. His anxious eyes searched until they found me and he sighed in what sounded like moderate relief. Not all the pain was gone.

"Oh, Bella. Are you ok? What happened? I thought you were having a girl's weekend at the Cullen's' place? How did you end up in here?" Charlie questioned very fast. His voice cracked with anxiety and worry. He strode over to me and, being careful not to disturb the IV, took the hand that Edward didn't have. Charlie glared at my hand clasped together with Edward's.

"I'm fine, dad. Nothing a little food and rest won't cure. What did Carlisle tell you?" I was certain my assessment was correct but I wanted the confirmation.

"I wanted to see you first, Bells. How did this happen? Esme calls me at work yesterday to ask if you can spend the weekend with them while the boys are camping and today you're in the hospital. Explain yourself, young lady." Charlie was in a panic.

I turned to Edward and asked, " Edward, would you mind giving me a moment alone with my father? You could get me something to eat and talk to the family. Please?"

"Of course. I'll be back later." He bent down kissed my cheek, and whispered, "I love you" in my ear so low Charlie couldn't hear it. Edward crossed to the door but stopped at the door and turned back to look at me. "Feel better, sweetheart" his eyes smoldered and he was smiling that crooked grin of his. I knew he didn't want to leave but he did anyway.

Charlie sighed and came to sit in the chair beside my bed. "Ok, now that he's gone, explain yourself. How did you end up here, Bella?"

"Ok, dad. I did go over to the Cullen's house but not for a girl's weekend. I went to them so that they could take care of me." It was true enough. I decided to keep my explanation as truthful as I could but not tell Charlie that Edward was home the entire time.

"Take care of you? Were you already sick?" Charlie questioned. He looked nervous which made me hesitate.

"Actually, I went to them specifically because they are girls. And I knew you wouldn't want to even think about my female stuff." I was cringing the entire time and so did Charlie as realization hit him.

"Oh, thanks for that." He mumbled. In a stronger voice he added, "Was Edward home for that?"

"Of course not, dad. Edward and his brothers were camping. Alice called them to tell them that I wasn't doing well this morning. Edward insisted on coming home to take care of me. He's only been home about two hours, dad. Emmett and Jasper were more than willing to come back to help take care of me." I told him. It pleased me that I was getting better at stretching the truth. I was smiling because I know my brothers love me. It faded when I saw Charlie grimace. Maybe he didn't buy my version of the truth.

"I wanted to talk to you about that, Bella. The Cullens seem very attached to you. All of them." Charlie sounded nervous and apprehensive to say this but at least he didn't think I had lied to him. I decided to be innocent about that issue.

"What do you mean, dad?"

"Well, I was listening to them talk about you earlier. Emmett was really worried about you. Called you his sister. Jasper and Rosalie were talking to him about how much they love you. Said the family was 'incomplete without you'." Charlie did air quotes about the last three words before continuing. "Alice was comforting Esme as she sobbed. 'Bella, my poor, sweet daughter. Dearest Bella, unconscious in there.' Alice was really upset too." Charlie added in bad impressions of Jasper and Esme's voices.

Either they were too worried about me to keep up the human façade or they intentionally slipped. I decided think about that later. Charlie was waiting for a reaction.

"Not surprising. They really love me." I said as I stared affectionately at the door; the rest of my family being on the other side.

"What?!" Charlie almost yelled in surprise. I looked over at him. His eyes bulged at me and his face was slightly red. "You know that they feel this way about you? How do you feel about them?"

"Of course I know how they feel about me. I feel the same way about all of them." I told him sincerely.

"And how is that? What are they to you exactly? The truth, Bella." He almost demanded to know. I did what he asked.

"Family, all seven of them. I love them as much as they love me. I never had a big family or siblings. Emmett and Jasper are the big brothers I always wanted. Alice is my best friend and sister, Rosalie too. They're my brothers and sister." I managed to say before Charlie interrupted me.

"I suppose you've replaced your mom and me with Esme and Carlisle, huh?" Charlie asked gruffly. He was staring down at his boots and his hand was no longer on mine. I needed to explain this so that he knew I wasn't leaving him.

"Dad, it isn't like that. I'm not replacing anyone. You, mom, and Phil are and always will be my family. I'm just adding the Cullens to my preexisting family. They've added me into theirs." I tried to explain as best I could but Charlie didn't go for that.

"So you're a Cullen now, huh? Carlisle and Esme are your parents. Jasper and Emmett are your brothers. Alice and Rosalie are your sisters. One big, perfect little family. But where does that leave me? Where do I fit in to this family of yours? Don't need another dad. Carlisle is probably a better father than me anyways." Charlie was in a dark, brooding mood now. His negativity was triggering my unpleasant, hormonal side.

" Dad, you know it's not like that. I am Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan. Carlisle could never take your place so stop being ridiculous. You can choose to be apart of my big family or just continue to share me. Either way, I'm not giving anyone up." I was firm bordering on stubborn. Charlie could see that I really meant what I said.

"And Edward? He isn't going to be one of your brothers, is he?" Charlie asked, trying to sound casual. The anxious, protective tone seeped through anyway.

"As for Edward, that should be obvious. Edward is far from being my brother. He belongs right at my side. He is to me what Emmett is to Rosalie and what Jasper is to Alice. Someday he will be to me what Carlisle is to Esme. You can figure the rest out." I hinted at me marrying Edward on purpose. It was better to ease Charlie into that reality. It took a minute before he responded.

"We'll talk about that later, Bella. I want to go talk to Carlisle. It would be nice to know what is wrong with you and when I can get you out of here. Be back later. Love you, kid." He was dropping it for now to focus on the more pressing concern of my health. I knew that this wasn't the last of that but I let it go too.

"Ok, dad. I love you, too." I told him as he got up to leave.

"Feel better, kid." He said when he got to the door. I nodded before he left.


	22. I Don't Believe It

Chapter Twenty-Two: I Don't Believe It

Bella's POV

Edward came back in soon after Charlie left. He was carrying a tray full of food. The look on his face was surprising. Edward's face was twisted in concentration and his eyes were tight but there was the oddest grin there.

"I guess you were listening, huh?" I asked when he didn't speak. He came over, set the tray in my lap, and kissed me before sitting down.

"Yes, I was. Decided to tell Charlie the truth for once, did you?" he teased me, smiling crookedly.

"I figured he should know as much of the truth that is safe for him to know. I've done a lot of lying to him. I figure I owe him some honesty. How'd he take it?" It worried me how upset Charlie had seemed. Edward would know exactly what Charlie was thinking during my explanations. I bit my lip and waited for Edward to speak. He picked up the muffin that was on the tray and tore a piece off.

He offered it to me saying, "Please eat while I talk, love." I opened my mouth and let him feed me. Edward continued as I chewed, "Charlie was suspicious that you were lying to him before. He accepted your explanation for why you are here. He didn't want to hear about your female stuff so he was glad when you didn't push it. Extremely uncomfortable with that subject; it's why he changed the subject to me. He was ready to get irritated at me for being home and the others for lying to him. You were truthful enough to convince him. You gave him an opening to talk about another issue, our attachment for you." He paused to open a bottle of strawberry milk for me. I took that opportunity to ask about something.

"They let Charlie hear them talk about me, didn't they?" I was smiling slightly at what they had said about me. It was sweet. Edward was smiling too.

"Yeah, They did. Charlie wasn't happy about that. They decided to ease him into what's going on. He was upset that he was so out of the loop. I guess he didn't realize how close you are to us." He was smirking at the thought.

"Is he mad at me? Maybe we shouldn't tell him about our engagement just yet. Would that be worse?" I asked him. If Charlie was upset about the lack of information, would it be better to tell him the truth about my relationship with Edward or let him be blissfully ignorant for a while longer.

Edward chuckled and kissed my head. No, he isn't mad at you. Yet. He wants to wait and see how much you've kept from him before he overreacts." He stopped to hide his expression for a second.

"Yikes. I've kept so much from him. What exactly does he want to know? What am I supposed to say?" I was getting nervous about that talk. I had no idea what to say to him.

"That would depend on how much you want him to know. Charlie wants to know just how serious we are about each other." Edward abruptly stopped talking. I could tell by the look on his face that he was concentrating on someone's thoughts. It made me curious to know what was going on.

"What is it, Edward?" I put my hand on his cheek and tried to draw a response out of him.

"I don't believe it," he mumbled, still far away.

That irritated me a little. "What? Tell me what is going on!" I demanded.

He turned and smiled at me. "Charlie is going to do something neither of us will think he is capable of. You'll find out in a few minutes. Right now, the family wants to see you."

I nodded but couldn't stifle the curiosity or annoyance as the others came in.


	23. Paternal Insight

Chapter Twenty-Three: Paternal Insight

Edward's POV

Charlie was in a panicked fluster when he got to the hospital. Bella is the most important thing to him. I was moderately surprised to find out just how much Charlie and I had in common. Bella is the person we both love more than any other person in this world. We both exist for her. We both go a little ballistic if there is anything wrong with her.

So many similarities yet so very different people. Charlie loves her in a very different way than I do. She is Charlie's daughter and the love of my existence. Bella takes care of Charlie; I take care of Bella. I was insanely happy that Bella was so close to my family; Charlie wasn't exactly thrilled.

Bella did extremely well with her explanation to Charlie. Our surreptitious life was not something Charlie should know about. I didn't want to leave Bella's side but I did anyway. Charlie was screaming in his head for me to get out. Bella needed a moment to explain things to Charlie and I would give her anything.

I decided to go to the cafeteria and get Bella some food. She stuck to the truth as much as was safe. I was amazed that Bella so easily led Charlie to believe that I hadn't been home at all. She was getting a lot better at stretching the truth. I love her so much.

Of course, that was when Charlie brought up what was concerning him. He didn't like that Bella seemed to belong more to my family than to his. It felt like we had replaced him and Renée to Charlie. Bella assured him that she was still his. She refused to give any member of her family up.

I listened carefully when Charlie asked where I fit into Bella's family. What would she tell him? Would she be honest or spurious? I was paying for her food as Bella replied to Charlie's inquiry. I smiled as she hinted at our engagement, which thrilled the lady at the cash registerbecause she thought i was smiling at her but I wasn't paying attention to her. My beautiful Bella was truly brilliant. Charlie was shocked at how close we were. The fact that she never labeled our relationship precisely made Charlie suspicious. He was wondering if we were secretly married. It made Charlie uncomfortable not to know. He wanted to talk to Carlisle and get a diagnosis on Bella. The sooner he had her home the better in Charlie's opinion.

He was leaving as I reached Bella's room. There was a grimace on his face as he nodded at me. He wanted to tell me to stay away from his daughter but thought better of it. In Charlie's opinion, Bella would never find a more mature, loving guy for her to be with. That was good that he accepted the fact that I wasn't going anywhere. Not without Bella, at least.

I brought the food over to Bella as I thought about what Charlie might do. He was looking for Carlisle now, thinking about what's best for Bella.

She asked if I was listening when I didn't say anything. I came over to her with the tray and kissed her. The teasing in my voice was evident in my answer as I sat.

Bella wanted to know how Charlie took their talk. She bit her lip and waited for me to talk. I wanted her to eat so I tore a piece of muffin off and offered it to her. She didn't argue as I fed her. I told her what she wanted to know. I paused so I could think of what to tell her about Charlie's thoughts of our attachment to her. She must be thirsty so I opened the milk as I thought.

She asked about the family talking about her in front of Charlie. An amused, loving smile was on her soft face. It was clear that she was pleased with the family. I smiled because they loved her a lot more than they had let on. I told her Charlie's reaction to our affection and smirked. He wanted to believe that it was just a crush Bella felt for me. It kind of knocked his legs out from under him to know that he was wrong.

Bella asked if Charlie was mad at her. She wondered if it would be worse to tell Charlie about our engagement. The little dent that formed between Bella's eyes when she concentrated or worried about something appeared as she waited for my answer.

I chuckled and kissed her head; as if Charlie was ever really mad at Bella. I told her that he wasn't but that he was going to wait and see what else Bella had kept from him. I stopped and ducked my head. I didn't want her to know that Charlie was freaking out about if Bella was pregnant or not. That is ridiculous. I would more that likely hurt Bella if we tried and she wouldn't be on her period if she were pregnant. Bella could never be pregnant as long as she is with me.

Bella asked what exactly Charlie wanted to know and what she should tell him. She looked really nervous and I wanted to ease her stress.

I only told her one part of what she wanted to know when a thought caught my attention. Charlie and Carlisle were talking about Bella's condition. Apparently, Bella would have to be put on bed rest for at least a week. Charlie was thinking about what would be best for Bella. He didn't think he would be able to take care of her.

I vaguely heard Bella ask me what was wrong. She had her warm hand on the side of my face but I couldn't let that distract me. Charlie's thought process was more important at the moment; this was the only instance I can think of when that would be the case.

Charlie's decision was one I never would have expected he would make. He was going to ask Carlisle something no one would have ever suspected he was capable of asking for. Of course, it was for Bella's own good and not meant to make my family and me happy but I knew it would. The decision was astonishing.

"I don't believe it." I mumbled, still not convinced Charlie would really do it.

"What? Tell me what is going on!" Bella demanded. The irritation was evident; I knew she hated it when I didn't tell her things like this.

I turned my head to her and smiled. "Charlie is going to do something neither of us will think he is capable of. You'll find out in a few minutes. Right now, the family wants to see you." Charlie was asking Carlisle for his favor and the shock colored Carlisle's thoughts. I knew he would say yes. I focused on the others' thoughts.

I could hear them outside, demanding to see Bella.

'_Edward, you have had long enough with her. Let us in!_' Emmett shouted at me in his head.

'_I need to see my sweet daughter. Please let me in, Edward_.' Esme moaned.

'_I miss my sister_!' Rosalie whined.

'_Don't make me break down this door, Edward. So help me, I will if you don't let us in now_!' Alice threatened.

'_Bella needs me. Let me comfort my sister_.' Jasper tried to reason with me. He could feel Bella's anxiety and was dying to ease it for her.

Bella nodded but still looked extremely irritated as the others came in.


	24. Unexpected Decision

Chapter Twenty-Four: Unexpected Decision

Bella's POV

My family came to surround my bed. Charlie and Carlisle stood at the foot together. Charlie's eyes were darting from face to face like he was looking for something there. Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Esme were staring at me with affectionate eyes. Edward, Jasper, and I were staring at Carlisle, who was examining my charts.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked as he looked up at me. Under the professional's exterior, I could see a father-like concern for me.

"Tired and a little sore but other than that, I feel fine. Is there something wrong with me?" I felt ok but what did I know. He was the doctor, not me.

"Well, you are entirely over stimulated. You're suffering from mild malnutrition and are borderline anemic." Carlisle told me.

"So what does that mean?" I asked. Was that serious? Would I have to be hospitalized?

"Anemia means that there is an iron deficiency in your blood. You haven't been getting the nutrients you need. Bella, I'm going to prescribe you iron and vitamin supplements. I want you to take it easy for a while. Stay in bed and relax for a while. Let someone else get your food. As soon as I'm done with the papers, you don't have to be here any longer, though." Carlisle in formed me. I was ready to leave but cringed at the idea of being home alone.

"So I'm confined to my bed at home? That sucks!" I wailed. Apparently, I still had the over-emotional stuff.

Charlie shook his head. "No, Bella. You wont be at home. I can't stay home to take care of you. I'm a cop not a doctor. You need a house with a doctor in it."

My eyebrows came together. "I don't understand, dad. What are you saying?" it sounded like he wanted me live with the Cullens but I couldn't see him being ok with that.

" You can't be taken care of properly at home. As much as I hate to admit it, I think you would be better off at the Cullen's place. They can take care of you better than I can. It's obvious you have seven other people in this room who love you." Charlie explained grudgingly.

"So, what? I'm moving in with the Cullens?" I eyed my father suspiciously. Was he really serious?

"Temporarily. You will be staying with them until you are healthy enough to take care of yourself again. There are conditions that Carlisle has agreed to." Charlie said gruffly. I couldn't believe he was really letting me go live in my boyfriend's house. Then I remembered his conditions.

"Really? What conditions?" I asked warily. This was too good to be true.

"First, Edward sleeps in a separate room. Second, I'll be over to see you every day for dinner." Charlie waited to let me think it over.

I saw no harm in him visiting me. Dinner would be trickier. There was no way the Cullens could get around eating every night with Charlie there. I felt bad that every night, they would have to couch everything back up. I thought about the first condition. There was an easy way around that since Edward doesn't sleep.

"Ok, that's fine. I agree with both conditions. Anything else?" I nodded.

"Just get better, bells. Just do that for me and I'll be fine." Charlie's voice was gruff with worry for me.

"I will, dad. Now, can we get out of here? I hate hospitals." I complained. My voice sounded whiney. They all chuckled at that.

"We'll take you home in about twenty minutes. Alice, why don't you go with Charlie to grab some more clothes for Bella." Carlisle suggested when it was quiet.

"Carlisle, you Edward and Jasper can take Bella home in Edward's car. Rose, Emmett and I need to go get something for dinner. Will you join us for dinner, Charlie? Are you all ok with pizza?" Esme asked sweetly. We all nodded.

"Until Bella is back at my house, I'm your dinner guest. Hope you don't mind." Charlie said sheepishly.

" No, that's alright, Charlie. You are always welcome at our home. If you'll excuse us, Emmett, Rosalie, let's go." Esme waved goodbye to the others and kissed me on the cheek. Emmett and Rosalie hugged me carefully. The three left the room shortly after.

"Well, I guess we should go get your things, Bella. See you at the Cullen's place. This way, Alice." Charlie left the room with her.

"I should go, too. I need to secure your release and get you a wheel chair so you don't have to walk." Carlisle smiled and turned to the door. Jasper left with him, not saying a word.

Edward and I were alone again. He smiled crookedly at me. I was getting out of here soon. I was going to live with the Cullens. My father seemed to be taking things well. I guess Charlie's plan was what Edward had gasped at. Who would have thought Charlie could be so reasonable.

I smiled at Edward and felt at peace for the moment.


	25. Scheming Pixy

Chapter Twenty-Five: Scheming Pixy

Carlisle's POV

I never would have expected Charlie to ask me to take Bella in and care for her. Of course, I was more than willing to have Bella live with us. My entire family will be overjoyed to have her with us but she lived with her father. Charlie didn't seem like the type of person who would let go easily. But he was a reasonable man.

After I explained that Bella wouldn't be able to care for herself, Charlie started to think. I offered to do house calls so that Bella could go home. I knew she wouldn't want to stay in the hospital for much longer.

Charlie shook his head and said, "No, that wouldn't work. As much as I want to, I can't stay home to care for her and you have work here. It would be a constant job to watch her."

"What would you suggest we do, Charlie? She can't stay here for more than a few days. I wouldn't have her here anyway; she wouldn't like it." I asked him. I didn't think he would really want to keep Bella here. She would be so miserable and Charlie knew that.

"I almost don't want to suggest this." Charlie grunted, shuffling his feet. He squared his shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. "You love my daughter, don't you? Be honest, I know you do."

I wasn't sure why he wanted to know about my affection for Bella but I decided to tell the truth. "Yes, I do love her. The exact same way you do. If I had a daughter of my own, I would want her to be exactly like Bella."

"I thought so, she's a good kid." He agreed, smiling slightly. "Does Esme feel the same?"

"Yes, she does. My entire family loves her as if she were our own. Why do you ask?" I thought I knew the why of it but it was better for him to ask instead of me offering. It would go over all the better if Charlie suggested it.

"So you all would be willing to take care of her? Be willing to take her in?" Charlie continued to beat around the bush, to which I understood. If it were myself, I would not want to entrust my only daughter's health to another even if he were a doctor and a successful foster dad. However, it was what was best for Bella.

I continued to feign ignorance. My enhanced vampire brain was already planning out how to handle Bella's move into my house but Charlie should think that I have no idea what he's getting at. "Yes, of course. Bella is always welcome at our home and so are you. I would think that you would know this, Charlie." Charlie was more than welcome with us, even though he did not know that we weren't human and that his daughter was going to be one of us soon. It made me wonder if Charlie would ever sacrifice his humanity to stay with Bella. Would he choose to be a vampire too if he knew that was what Bella wanted? Maybe but I couldn't tell. **AN:Hint for a future chapter**

"I think that it would be better for Bella if she lived with you until she is healthy again. I can't take care of her and I don't want you to have to take time out of your work here just to treat her at home. She would be alone a lot if she were at my house. She would be in good company and in good care if she lived with you. Is that ok with you?" Charlie reasoned out. It seemed like he was trying to convince himself that this was a good idea more than he was trying to convince me.

"I think that would be a good idea. She would be in the best of care at my house. It would be all too easy to treat her if she lived with me." I assured him. It would make my entire family very happy to have Bella come live with us. We all wanted her with us. I knew she would be one of us since the day I met her.

"Now back up a step, Carlisle. This will only be temporary. As soon as she can take care of herself again, she moves back in with me. You have to agree with a few conditions, too. I want to be able to visit Bella whenever I want. I'll probably come for dinner. And Edward sleeps in a separate room. No funny business with them." Charlie clarified in a strong voice. It was important to him that he made these issues clear, I could tell.

I agreed with him. Edward doesn't sleep so that was an easy way to circumnavigate that requests if he chose. Dinner would be tricky though. We would all be uncomfortable with that one. Human food doesn't sit well with any of us. Oh well, we would all live with it if it meant we got Bella.

Alice's POV

As I walked with Charlie to the cruiser, I was ready to shout with joy. Bella, my best fried and soon-to-be sister is coming to live with us! Finally, my entire family will all be under the same roof. I'm positively giddy at the prospective. The only downside is the circumstances. Bella is sick but I can see her being better in a month. And in the meantime, I can work on Bella and Edward's wedding.

I can't believe she wants a small wedding! This should be huge, a real celebration. Maybe I could throw them an engagement party. She said no big wedding but never objected to an engagement party. Excellent!

Charlie interrupted my planning -or everyone else would call it scheming- by saying, "don't know what she took from here yesterday but I wont get in your way. Just do what you got to do and I'll help you carry it to the car."

"Sure, Charlie. This won't take long. Don't worry about a thing. I'll make sure Bella has everything she needs." I promised him sincerely. I would never let anything happen to Bella. I care for her almost as much as Edward does. I liked her from the very first moment I saw her in my vision. Now I love her like the best sister I could ever have. I would face a whole horde of newborns to help her.

"You'll let me know if she gets worse, right. Keep an eye on Edward for me too." Charlie grunted. He was really shaken up by this. I didn't blame him, I was a little worried myself. I love Bella and I can't bear to have her die. I suppose it was a plus that he was himself enough to worry about Edward and his daughter.

I laughed a little. "Yeah, I can do that. Don't worry, Bella will be fine. Come on, Esme will have dinner soon." I wasn't going to eat much at dinner, the less to throw back up. I could excuse myself from dinner all together by saying I have sketches that I need to finish but I would save that excuse for another time. I quickly gathered up more of Bella's clothes and her bathroom bag. She would appreciate having her own blanket too, I think.

What should the theme of the wedding be? When should I throw them their engagement party? Probably after they announce it to Charlie. I could make it a surprise party so that Bella couldn't object to it. That would work. She would be annoyed at first but eventually, she would come around and have a good time. Bella would never stay mad at me.

Charlie helped me carry Bella's stuff out to the cruiser in silence. I could tell that he was worried about Bella. Maybe I could do something to let Charlie know that he would be apart of my family soon. I'd seem him and Bella join us within the next month. **AN: hint for future chapter **I have so many plans to make and things to do!

I love being a scheming little pixy!

* * *

AN: I've had this up for two days and none of my reviewers have caught my subtle hints. So I came back and put author's notations next to my hints. Now lets see if you guys can figure out what I have planned for the future of this story. He HeHe! Lots of love to those who reveiw. You motivate me to post faster. Thanks for beiong patient with this. I had writer's block which is rare for me but there it is. enjoy!

emeralda violeta


	26. Dining Discomfort

A/N: ok, this chapter gets kind of gross at the end so if you're squimish dont read that. I warned you, but it's just the Cullens throwing up their food. I hope this was worth the wait, regardless of the nasty end. This might be the last chapter of the story. I havent decided but if it is, there will be a sequel. I would never leave you guys hanging. Its just that after Bella is off her period, the title _Heavy PMS_ would no longer apply to the story line. Let me know what you all think. Thanks for reading. Much love,

emeralda violeta

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Dining Discomfort

Edward's POV

Bella wasn't happy about having to leave the hospital in a wheelchair but it was necessary. She couldn't very well walk out and it would be suspicious if I carried her out. We were almost home now and from their thoughts Esme, Rose, and Emmett had the pizza but Alice wasn't back with Charlie yet.

"What are you all going to do about dinner? Are you actually going to eat?" Bella asked as I pulled her out of the car.

"We'll fake it." I said, grinning at her concern. I could already hear Rose inside complaining about having to eat the pizza.

_I wouldn't eat pizza even if I were human. Full of carbs and grease. Though, I guess Bella needs the carbs._ Rose was thinking as she got her piece with a tinge of wistfulness. She still really wanted to be human, even with seeing how sick my Bella was.

Smirking, I refocused on my Bella. She had her head on my shoulder, her thick, soft hair splayed out over my arm. In her anemic state, she looked even more fragile than usual. Maybe it's a good thing she wont be human much longer; it doesn't seem to suit her much. I'm confident that she would be a much better vampire than a human. Funny how I'm now ready, almost eager actually, for her to be a vampire. Her health worries me and I'm scared of losing her, especially since she has finally agreed to be my wife.

"So what are we going to tell Charlie the sleeping arrangements are?" Bella asked as we walked into the house.

"You will be in the spare bedroom like always. It makes sense because it's on this floor. But really, I'd rather you stay in my room with me, love." I answered. We'd cleaned out the spare bedroom on the first floor a while ago so that it would _seem_ like Bella had her own room here but she rarely used it. We both preferred that she sleep in my room when she was here.

"Why would I want to stay anywhere else?" she whispered and turned her head to kiss my shoulder. I felt her warm lips through my shirt as if I weren't wearing one; they burned pleasantly. I would have kissed her lips if I weren't so conscious of her fragile state.

"Here we are love. Welcome home." I said as I set her in a chair at the table.

"That sounds wonderful." Bella sighed contentedly. I smiled at her expression; she was smiling like the sun, so beautiful even though she was sick. Hopefully she wouldn't have to move out of here before we decided to move out as a family.

"Bella, here's your dinner." Esme said as she set a plate with two slices of pizza and a glass of milk in front of Bella.

"Thank you Esme. I'm sorry you all have to eat. I know how uncomfortable it is for you all." Bella, always putting others before herself, apologized.

"A small inconvenience compared to the joy having you here is." Carlisle replied, voicing the opinion of the whole family. We would take on a pack of newborns just to have Bella finally live with us. I love her enough to do that by myself regardless of the circumstances for her.

Charlie and Alice were just pulling up in the cruiser. His thoughts were nervous; he had never spent much time with us and he wasn't entirely comfortable her. Not like Bella, but he was determined to try for her.

_Bella would do better if I at least tried to act civilized with the Cullens. Edward just might be my son-in-law someday. I hope that wont happen for a few years though._ Charlie was thinking, a surly tone to his thoughts. He was in for a rude awakening; Bella and I were getting married as soon as possible. If she would let me, I'd drag her to Vegas right now and the day after we were married, I'd change her. Alice would never allow that and neither would the others. The wanted to see us get married and I couldn't be that selfish. I'd just have to wait.

"We're back." Alice called as they came through the door. She was putting on a good show for Charlie. I heard her tell Charlie to set Bella's bag down by the stairs as they came to join us in the dining room. Emmett was bringing another chair to the table and his plate of pizza.

"Dinner is in the kitchen guys." Esme said as she sat in her seat with her back to the window. She was trying to pretend that the sauce on the pizza was blood but she still shied away from her slice. I couldn't blame her; my slice was as unappealing to me as garbage was to a human.

"Got any ranch dressing?" Charlie asked casually, or would have been casually if he wasn't so tense.

"Ooh, bring me some dad." Bella said as Alice led Charlie into the kitchen.

They both came back with plates of pizza and Charlie had the bottle of ranch in his hand. He passed it to Bella when he was done with it and she slathered her slices with it. She started eating with gusto. I picked up my own slice and started eating, hating every minute of it.

Emmett ate as if he were a human, wolfing down the pizza like the teenage guy he pretended to be. _This isn't so bad. I loved pizza when I was human. I can deal with this. Just don't ask me to eat that health food Rose bought Bella earlier. _He was thinking as he barely chewed his food.

_Keep it together, Alice. You can handle human food. This is nothing. _Alice told herself as she chewed her bite.

_This stuff is horrible. It tastes like hot dirt. _Jasper was complaining. _At least I'm not the only one who's miserable. Except for Emmett, the idiot. Focus on Emmett, ease the tension. We'll get through this._

_I'll have to request the night shift at the hospital to get out of this. Esme and Edward won't be so lucky. Sorry Edward. _He apologized to me as he caught me staring at him and I nodded slightly.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked as she finished her first slice. There was ranch dribbled down her chin and I picked up a napkin to wipe it off, earning a rueful look from Charlie.

"Thanks, Edward. I'm tired and hungry." She grunted as she picked up her next piece.

"I can see that." Carlisle chuckled. "I meant, does your muscles ach or your head hurt?"

"I can feel the cramps coming back. Where's my Midol?" Bella more demanded than asked.

"Finish eating so you can take your pills all at the same time." Carlisle insisted and started pulling the pill bottles from his pocket.

"Fine." She answered and bit off another huge bite of pizza.

"Slow down kid. You act like you haven't eaten in days. Haven't they been feeding you here?" Charlie asked with gruff humor.

"Fainting spells and fatigue always make me hungry and tired." She said around her bite. I guess she was really hungry if she wasn't remembering her usually flawless manners.

"I'll leave you to it then." Charlie rolled his eyes and refocused on his dinner. _Edward must have a lot of patience to put up with her when she's like this. Just look at him watching her like that._ Charlie thought, slightly awed but more irritated. I saw my face in his mind looking at Bella with an adoring smile on my face. Is that how I look when I watch her? No wonder he's upset; I'm totally absorbed in her. But who could blame me? I love her more than my own life.

After dinner, Charlie hung out until Bella passed out on the couch. He said goodnight and, grudgingly, left Bella here with us. I carried her to my bed and laid her down, pulling the blanket over her.

Alice, who had bolted outside immediately after Charlie left to throw back up her food, came in.

_I'll watch her while you go relive yourself._ She offered in her thought, not wanting to wake Bella.

I nodded my thanks. I was extremely uncomfortable with my stomach full of pizza. Kissing Bella lightly on the cheek, I got up and ran outside.

_This is worse than eating the food._ Rosalie complained as she threw up into the river.

_Ugh, what an awful taste! Much worse than the food itself._ Emmett lay on his back in the grass with a disgusted look on his face, having just dislodged the massive amount of food he had eaten from his stomach.

_Definitely taking the nightshift at the hospital. i cant do this. _Carlisle thought as he patted Esme on the back. She was having some trouble, never having had to eat human food before. I felt bad for them, especially Esme.

_Horrible. Bella had better be appreciative that we're doing this. We should all just leave so we don't have to deal with Charlie anymore. _Jasper suffered the most. Not only did he have to deal with his own discomfort but everyone else's too. I knew that under his irritation, he did love Bella though and would do this again tomorrow. I still wanted to make them all feel better but right now, I had to take care of myself.

I went to the river and braced myself against a stone before heaving. My hands tightened on the rock as the food came back up with some venom. I spit it all into the river, most of it partially dissolved by the venom. It tasted horrible, the worst thing I had ever tasted. The stone I was grasping turned to powder in my hands as I shuddered form the taste and discomfort.

Soon this won't be necessary. As soon as Bella is well, we'll get married and then we'll leave. Charlie won't see us again for a while after that. We can't keep pretending for him. My family is miserable like this. But at least Bella is safe and happy right now. Her second day is done. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. It can't get worse.


End file.
